Hoy te vi
by Linda-29693
Summary: SasuSaku: Ella regresó , después de tanto tiempo. Pero no era como la imaginé...Su sonrisa, su carisma, su cuerpo... Todo había cambiado. Ahora, yo tengo que sufrir, ¿cierto?
1. ¿Quien eres?

**¡Hola!... ¡Aquí Linda! Con un nuevo fic SasuSAku, jeje, que raro en mí!... ¡Aquí va!:**

**Capítulo uno: ¿Quién eres?**

Allí estaba, con la vista siempre al horizonte, en su techo en donde nadie lo podía quitar. Viendo más allá de lo que deseaba... ¿Quién no deseaba lo mismo que él? Felicidad. La felicidad que nunca tuvo y nunca buscó. Después de cumplir su sueño, derrotar a esa persona que tanto odió... ¿qué le quedaba? No le quedaba nada, acostarse en el techo a ver el cielo, aburrido y hundido en su propio dolor.

Nunca buscó a alguien que lo quisiera, pero su mente siempre jugó mal con él. Ella. Sólo ella lo había querido como él era...

_¿¡Pero... ella que diablos tiene que ver!?... _Pensó Sasuke pegándose en la cabeza.

-Sasukillo...- Se escuchó una voz chillona desde abajo- ...¡¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE DEL TECHO!!. ¡¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR??

-Hay, pero si estoy... ¡inspirándome!

-¡Inspirándote, un culo!. ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!- Bufó la chica- ¿Qué?. ¿Ahora sos poeta?

-Por supuesto... «Del cielo cayó una rosa, mi madre la recogió...»

-¡Esa es más vieja que el hambre!. ¡BAJAAAA!

_Bien, valoro mi vida. Mejor bajo._

-Okay, pero si bajo, prométeme algo. Que no tendré que limpiar ese desastre de la cocina...

-SUEÑA. Soñar no cuesta nada. Pero si no bajas...

-Si, si, si, me costará la vida- Sasuke bajó y se le colocó muy cerca a la chica- Pero, querida Ino... ¿No le harías ese favor a tu Sasuke...?

-LIM-PIA- Gritó la chica y Sasuke sintió como si el suelo temblase.

* * *

-Mmmm... ¿qué dices?- Preguntó Sasuke de mala gana.

-Que tenemos que ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Esa vieja que se joda- Bufó el chico- Sabes que la detesto.

-Vamos, Sasuke, es la Hokage...

-Si, pero tú sabes muy bien todo lo que ha pasado...

-Por supuesto, pero Sasuke... Tenemos que ir. Dijo que era urgente...- Al ver que Sasuke no prestaba atención decidió comentar- ¿Y si es una misión?

-Oh, si... ¿niños con pistolas de agua?

-¡Sasuke!. ¡IRÁS, QUIERAS O NO!. ¿OÍSTE?

-Tranquila, iré. Después de todo, no pierdo nada...

* * *

-No puedo creer que acepté...- Dijo Sasuke, al lado de Ino, caminando hasta la oficina de Tsunade.

-Oh, fue por mi... ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro... Valoro mi casa y mi vida- Dijo sonriendo Sasuke e Ino lo miró con cara traviesa.

-¿Es que soy irresistible, verdad?

-Si, eres irresistible...- Sasuke miró la gente en la calle que los miraba- Eres un caos de mujer

-¿Si?. Hay pero tú sabes que me encanta serlo... y contigo no tengo límites...

-¿Mmm?. ¿Interrumpo?- Preguntó Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

-¡O-oh, S-shikamaru-sama!. ¡N-no es lo que parece...!

-Ya me sé sus escenitas, tranquila...

-Ahy, si, "Shikamaru-sama". Boba- Dijo Sasuke.

-¡C-callate, imbécil!. ¡Lo siento, Shikamaru-sama!

-"Lo siento, lo siento". "Shikamaru-sama, te a..."

-¡CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO, CARAJO!- gritó Ino- ¡Deja la burla!

-Mi pregunta... ¿Shikamaru?. ¿Estás segura de que Shikamaru?

-¡Ah!. ¡Ni que fueras un Mister Mundo!- Replicó ofendida, mientras se disculpaba con Shikamaru.

-No lo será pero esa camiseta se le ve muy sexy...- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Ahy, si, Super-Mega-Uff- Dijo un chico con tono amanerado.

-¡Neji, deja el mariconismo!- Gritó la chica.

-¡Hola TenTen, Neji!. ¿También los llamaron?- Preguntó Ino.

-Oh, si, me pregunto que será- Sonrió TenTen.

-Si... Pero tenemos que apurarnos- Apuntó Shikamaru.

-Neji.. ¿Quieres oír la historia de mi pulga Freddy?

-Dijo... APURARNOS- Gritó Ino y se llevó a Sasuke de una oreja.

* * *

En la oficina de Tsunade...

Todos estaban allí. Desde Kakashi, hasta Naruto, y Hinata, Lee, Chouji... Todos estaban, los de esa generación, metidos en la oficina de Tsunade esperando lo que ella quería mostrar.

De repente, Tsunade presenta a alguien que va entrando. Alguien que causó un sangrado de nariz generalizado de los hombres.

Cuerpo de playboy adolescente, cabello negro, corto. Ojos verde-jade penetrantes, con ropa negra, delineador, audífonos en las orejas y una mirada misteriosa y seca.

-Jajajajaja... ¿Qué les parece?- Pregunta Tsunade con una sonrisa- ¡Cuanto tiempo, eh!

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntaron TenTen e Ino.

-¿No recuerdan?

-Pos, para nada- Dijo Naruto.

-Jamás había visto semejantes cu...-

-¡CÁLLATE NEJI!

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Sasuke. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan tan...

-¡Sakura!

Silencio. Todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Sakura? Mentira.

-¿Ah?

-¿Sordos?- Habló la chica- Haruno Sakura- nadie habló.

-¿¿S-s-sakura-chan??- Tartamudeó Naruto- ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿A mi? Nada, fíjate.

Prendió su reproductor a todo volumen y los miró a todos de mala manera. Era rock pesado y _Sakura _parecía disfrutarlo.

Sasuke sintió que alguien apretaba su mano y sorprendió a Ino llorando.

-¿E-ella es... ella es Sakurita? N-no puede...

-Ojalá no...

* * *

Sasuke llegó y se sentó a pensar. Sakura era una él, pero mujer. Seca, fría, misteriosa... Algo no estaba bien...

¿En dónde estaba la Sakura bonita, de cabello rosa?

¿La Sakura alegre? Sakura nunca NUNCA cargaba el ceño fruncido porque así le apetecía. Sakura era alegre. ¡No era una Sasuke, era una Sakura!

Sakura era... especial, era...

_«¿AH?. ¿En QUÉ pienso?. Maldita sea, mi mente está jugando otra vez conmigo...» _Pensó Sasuke.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**He, hasta aquí dura el capítulo uno de "Hoy te vi" un fic SasuSaku de Naruto (que no me pertenece). Dejen reviews!! Los re-quiero!! Los veo la próxima semana! Un beso!**

Linda-29693

LiNdA-ChAn!


	2. Las flores de cerezo no son negras

**Hola!!**

**WoW... Tuvo éxito, no? jaja**.** ¡Me alegro! Bueno, de verdad no me tarde en la conti y me pareció ¡¡¡Genial!!! jaja... Pues... aquí tienen el capítulo 2:  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Las flores de cerezo no son negras**

-Levántate dormilón- Susurró Ino al oído de su compañero.

-¿Uh?... El sol está un poco fuerte esta mañana...- Dijo Sasuke, todavía dormido, y se cubrió la cara.

-No. Todas las mañanas son así, solo que hoy te pega más porque...- Los ojos de Ino brillaron- ¡TE DORMISTE EN EL TECHO!- Gritó.

-¿¡Eh!?- Se sobresaltó Sasuke y casi se cayó.

-Cuantas billonadas de veces te lo tengo que repetir Sasuke... ¡QUE TE BAJES DEL TECHO!- Gritó Ino y agarró a Sasuke por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Pero es que no sabes como pega la brisa aquí!.- Justificó el moreno y bajó del techo junto a Ino (que lo tenía aún agarrado).

Ino se fue a trabajar y Sasuke se quedó en la casa, ocioso. Ino trabajaba en una tienda de flores. No era la tienda de su mamá, esa fue destruida cuando el Akatsuki invadió Konoha; fueron los peores tiempos para Konoha. Murió mucha gente, incluidos... incluidos a los padres de Ino. Kisame los asesinó frente a sus ojos, fue un trauma para Ino. La tienda fue destruida, pero no era algo para preocuparse. Ino siguió su vida y construyó otra tienda, había cosas a las que uno tenía que superar solo, y, esa era una.

Sasuke miró al reloj, las doce del mediodía. Bostezó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sacó ropa limpia, la agarró y fue al baño. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha; el agua corría por su cuerpo cuando sintió una gran cantidad de Chakra entrando a su casa. Agarró la toalla y bajó las escaleras, corriendo.

-¿Quién está allí?- Dijo Sasuke buscando con la vista.

-Ah, pensé que había sido muy silenciosa- Contestó una voz.

-¿¡AH!?- Gritó Sasuke al ver a la Hokage en su casa.

-Oh... por favor no bajes en toalla que me ruborizo- Sonrió Tsunade.

-¡VIEJA PERVERTIDA!- Gritó Sasuke y subió a cambiarse.

-Que manera tan agradable de tratar a la Hokage- Añadió Tsunade mientras el chico le servía café.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke, sonrojado, de la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar.

-Oh...- La vieja Hokage se tomó un sorbo de su café y le sonrió a Sasuke- Necesito que escoltes a un médico que va a ser un trabajo a una aldea vecina.

-Que diablos... ¿no puede ir solo?- Se quejó Sasuke.

-Pero hay un grupo de ninjas asesinos que quieren interferir. No es que dude en la fuerza de ella pero es que es una emergencia y nada la tiene que detener- Sonrió la rubia- Para eso estás tú.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo en eso- Declinó Sasuke.

-Quizá quieras saber quién es el médico...-Tsunade apartó la vista de Sasuke -Entra- Avisó a alguien en la puerta.

-¿Sakura?- Se sorprendió Sasuke y luego salió de su asombro- Ya entiendo lo del escolte.

-No necesito a ese estorbo para ir, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez si lo necesites- Respondió Tsunade.

-¿Estorbo?... ¿disculpa?- Intervino Sasuke¿quién se creía para decirle tal cosa?.

-Si. Estorbo. No te voy a necesitar- Respondió la peli... ¿negra?.

A Sasuke le crujieron los nudillos. Solo había regresado y se creía una chica dramáticamente perfecta. No iba a escoltar a ese intento _fallido_ de Sakura a ningún lado. Tal vez fuera verdad y no lo necesitara, nadie sabía cuanto había mejorado.

-Entonces bien. Creo que no me necesitará.- Replicó Sasuke y se dirigió a Tsunade.- Llámame cuando me necesites de verdad.

-Si eso dices...- Bufó Tsunade- Sakura, vamos.

Antes de salir Sakura miró a Sasuke. Compartieron miradas por unos cuantos segundos. Sakura observó detenidamente los ojos negros del moreno... seguían siendo esos ojos tristes y secos de hace unos años. Su mirada seguía siendo fría y detenida como antes, con ese brillo de seriedad que te congela el corazón. Y la mirada de ella seguía siendo la de antes, un poco insegura. Sus ojos verde-jade no cambiaban, ni siquiera con el delineador, seguían siendo los ojos verdes de una chica pelirrosa. Sakura apartó la mirada y salió por la puerta. Sasuke bufó, a veces esa chica lo hacía un caos.

Sasuke subió y se terminó de bañar. Diablos, Ino lo iba a matar por ensuciar ropa limpia sin necesitad. Ya lo imaginaba..._"¡SASUKE!. ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE SOY TU ESCLAVA?. ¡AHH!"... _Si, lo haría. A Sasuke le dieron escalofríos. Se vistió y salió a tomar aire. Pasó por la tienda de ramen y se encontró con Naruto.

-Hola, que raro verte aquí- Saludó Sasuke- Un plato por favor.

-¡Hey, teme!- Sonrió Naruto.- ¿Has visto Sakura-chan?

-Hoy vino a mi casa- Dijo Sasuke, comiendo.

-¿Si?. ¿¡Para qué!?- Preguntó Naruto, sobresaltado.

-Una misión de la vieja loca de Tsunade- Contestó.

-¿Aceptaste?

-¿Crees que lo haría?- Preguntó Sasuke con una mirada irónica.

-Es difícil saberlo... Primero, no, porque Sakura está insoportable. Pero, segundo, si, porque a ti te gusta...- Explicó Naruto.

-¿¡AAAAAAHHHHH!?- Gritó Sasuke y se el cayó el plato de ramen.- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?

-Pues que te gusta...- Repitió Naruto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, eres muy obvio- Explicó Naruto y las mejillas de Sasuke se coloraron.

-Como voy a ser obvio si ni siquiera me gusta...- Se justificó.

-Intentar engañarme es como tratar de engañar a tu padre- Dijo Naruto.

-Pues, no acepté- Dijo Sasuke saliendo del tema.

-Awww yo los quería ver juntos en una misión... La pareja emo del año...- Naruto fue callado por un puñetazo de Sasuke.

-Cállate dobe- Dijo Sasuke y dejó la paga en la mesa, marchándose del lugar.

-E-era broma...- Tartamudeó el cabeza-piña.

* * *

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Se rió Ino con Sasuke, enfadado, a su lado.- ¡LA PAREJA EMO DEL AÑO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. 

-No me provoques que te puedo destruir la cara- Amenazó Sasuke.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Ten humor- Sonrió Ino.

-Tú y Naruto son el uno para el otro. Aunque mucha mugre junta causa problemas.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye!- Refunfuñó Ino mientras Sasuke salía de la tienda.

-Nos vemos en la casa- Se despidió él.- Tienes ropa que lavar.

-¡OYE!- Gritó Ino.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos ese día?. Bueno, Ino y el dobe siempre eran los principales problemas de su vida. Pero se pasaron con Sakura, esa... "emo". Diablos, él era emo también, que pensaba. Sasuke se sonrojó al recordar a Naruto... Ash, "la pareja emo". Diablos, Naruto. ¡Sasuke tenía que haberte matado hace mucho tiempo!. Fue a la plaza y se encontró con Hinata.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sonrió Hinata.

-Hola, Hinata- Respondió.

Los dos caminaron juntos por el parque y se sentaron en un banco al frente de un cerezo.

-Este año estas flores están más hermosas...¿no crees?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Si...-Suspiró Sasuke.

-A todo el mundo le gustan las flores de cerezo por su color rosado bebé...-Comentó la peliazul sonriendo.

-Se ven tan agradables- Añadió Sasuke.

-Y lo mejor es que nunca pierden su color. Son flores perfectas- Hinata agarró una flor que se cayó.

-¿Nunca se vuelven... n-negras?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿N-negras?- Repitió Hinata dejando la flor caer- N-No...

-¿Siquiera cuando de marchitan?

-No... Nunca. Una flor de cerezo no es negra, es rosada.- Dijo Hinata, firme.

Hubo un silencio preocupante. Sasuke bajó la cabeza.

-B-bueno... Creo que me tengo que ir...- Avisó Hina.

-Ahh... un último favor... mata a tu novio por mi- Sonrió Sasuke.

-¿A-a mi novio?

-¡A Naruto!- Exclamó Sasuke y ella salió corriendo, sonrojada.

* * *

Una flor de cerezo no es negra... 

_Nunca_ es negra...

Sasuke estaba en el parque sosteniendo una flor. Era rosada. Era bonita, no lo negaba, y olía muy bien. Pero era_ rosada_. Como detestaba ese color. Sentía rabia. ¿Por qué rosada?. ¡Por qué!. ¿No podían ser azules, rojas, blancas o violetas?. ¡A juro rosa!. Sasuke se acostó y suspiró. Quería pensar en lo que sería de su vida con tanto rosado. Tantos colores y a juro ese. Una flor de cerezo le cayó en la cabeza. Era suave y le trajo un respiro. Cerró los ojos.

-Uchiha- Llamó una voz.

-Dígalo cantando- Respondió Sasuke sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la voz.

-Esperando a que el rosado me mate- Dijo sin pensar y se tapó la boca- Digo, nada.- Luego sonrió- No me lo dijiste cantando

-¿Qué necesidad había?

-Ninguna- Sonrió Sasuke y sintió otra flor cayéndose en su cabeza.- Sabías que las flores de cerezo siempre son rosadas. En cualquier época del año.

-Que me importa

-No tengo idea pero es algo curioso- Rió Sasuke y la voz crujió los dientes- ¿Te molestó?

-No.

-Bien- Respondió Sasuke.

Un viento sopló fuerte y se llevó las flores de encima de él. Pasaron cinco minutos y Sasuke abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué sigues allí?- Preguntó él, levantándose.

-No tengo adonde ir- Respondió la voz.

-Ve con Tsunade- Sugirió Sasuke.

-_No_- Respondió la "Black-Sakura".

-Entonces eso ya no es mi problema- Sonrió Sasuke, pero la mirada fría de Sakura lo paralizó. Dejó la sonrisa y esbozó una cara triste.- ¿Ya hiciste la misión?

-Si

-Regresaste sin un rasguño

-Cierto- Dijo ella y se miró las manos.- Te sorprendió

-La verdad, no- Dijo Sasuke- Has cambiado.

-No, mentira.

-Si. Claro que has cambiado- Repitió.

-No he cambiado. Deja de decir eso.- Ordenó.

-¿Por qué te molesta la verdad?

-Tú has cambiado, todos lo han echo. Yo no. Siempre he sido así.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Preguntó, sobresaltado.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías- Respondió Sakura.

-De verdad que eres una molestia, que no se reconoce, una...- Añadió Sasuke con una sonrisa triste.

-Mentira- Interrumpió ella.

-Una cobarde- Terminó Sasuke.

-Cállate- Dijo Sakura.

-Reconócelo- Insistió Sasuke.

-Pierdo mi tiempo en personas como tú.- Comentó Sakura y le dio la espalda a Sasuke- Nadie lo entendería.

Aunque ella tenía razón en eso. Él nunca lo entendería, _nunca. _Y tal vez, él era el verdadero cobarde. Él era como ella, huyendo de su realidad. Eran tan... _iguales... _

No. **¡No!**. Sakura no era como Sasuke... ¡no!. Ellos eran el Ying y el Yang. Blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad, agua y fuego. Diferentes. Felicidad y tristeza. Rosado y negro.

Diferentes.

Muy diferentes.

* * *

-Sasuke- Llamó Ino -Ayúdame con la cena 

Sasuke fue y ayudó a Ino a preparar una ensalada césar. Él le contó su encuentro con Sakura, Ino sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es una cobarde- Dijo Ino- Al i_gual_ que tú

-¿Ah?

-Los dos olvidaron quienes eran y no querían darse cuenta de la realidad- Explicó Ino.- Pero tú... tú soportaste eso. Y venciste tu propia cobardía.

-Guau Ino. Eres toda una sabia- Rió Sasuke.

-La vida te da a conocer ese tipo de cosas- Sonrió Ino.

-¿Cómo tu mal humor?- Susurró Sasuke.

-¿QUÉ DICES?- Gritó Ino.

-Estoy... ¡invitando a mis amigos Alemanes a comer ensalada!.- Justificó Sasuke con una gota de agua en la cabeza.

-Q-que rayos...- Se quedó perpleja Ino.

La cena siguió normal e Ino golpeó a Sasuke como era de costumbre y lo amenazó con que si se quedaba dormido otra vez en el techo la iba a pagar caro. Y amenazó en serio. Sasuke salió a dar un paseo nocturno. Como las casualidades son cosa del destino, se encontró con...

-¿Gaara?

-¿Ah?. ¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- Saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gaara... ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-

-Ah, nada. Quería quedarme para hablar con Naruto... tengo tantas cosas que contarle- Gaara miró al moreno- ¿Es cierto que Sakura-san volvió?

-Emm... algo así- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Algo así?- Dudó Gaara.- ¿Por qué?

-Es algo irónico pero... volvió sin ser ella- Sonrió Sasuke.

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo.- Contestó Sasuke.

-Bien... ¿y cómo van las cosas por Konoha?- Interrogó el Kazekage.

-Perfectas. Nada nuevo.- Suspiró Sasuke- ¿Y por allá?

-Igual. Sin Akatsuki ni Orochimaru todo esta muy aburrido- Rió Gaara.

-Como diría un gran sabio...- Comentó Sasuke- Todo está muy... problemático.

-Si- Añadió Gaara entre risas.

Gaara era el Kazekage de su aldea. Todo le iba muy bien, y la gente lo apreciaba. Él era como Naruto, casi el mismo sueño. A Naruto le dio un shock de muerte cuando se enteró que Gaara era el Kazekage. Ya no era un pequeño obsesionado con asesinar a todo el puto universo. Dios, Naruto lo había ayudado tanto. Sasuke tenía suerte de tenerlo como mejor amigo, aunque le hubiera tardado tres años en aceptarlo. Sasuke rió.

-Mejor me voy a dormir que Ino se enfadará

-¿Ahora te da miedo Ino?

-¡Es que no sabes como se pone cuando la provocas!- Alegó el moreno.

-Oh, Sasuke. Que decepción

-Ya vas a ver. Te voy a mandar a Ino una noche cuando le pega la luna y lo lamentarás- Amenazó el chico.

-¿Qué?... Niño no estoy listo para eso... soy tan joven...- Se sonrojó Gaara, bromeando.

-¡Mal pensado!- Se despidió Sasuke.

-¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!- Sonrió él.

* * *

Cada día te queda un aprendizaje. Sea bueno o sea malo. Puede ser una idiotez o algo que valga la pena. Pero, siempre hay un aprendizaje, algo que te servirá o no en un futuro. Puedes malgastar tus neuronas aprendiendo cosas inútiles o hacer algo para reflexionar un momento. 

¿Para qué pensar en todo esto?

El Sasuke del techo no lo entendía. Solía pensar sin querer. O quizá algún extraterrestre lo controlaba... ¡un segundo!. ¿Qué diablos?. Sasuke se recostó y miró a los demás techos. Sólo uno tenía a alguien en el techo. Él la reconoció rápidamente. El Uchiha activó su sharingan y pudo ver que la chica estaba cantando algo...

Sasuke se sorprendió.

¿Rock?. ¿Qué?.

Sasuke pensó que ella debería estar cantando alguna pargura o algo así. Pero... ¡era como escucharla oír Metal y pegarse contra las paredes!. ¡Eso era como si Sasuke estuviera escuchando baladas y bailando reggaeton!. Ahora Sakura escuchaba Rock, y de seguro, también Metal, Hardcore, o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera Sasuke escuchaba eso... Bueno, Sasuke no escuchaba música así que... no importaba.

La chica volteó, podía jurar que vio dos destellos rojos. Buscó con la mirada y no encontró nada. ¿Alguien la espiaba?. ¿Por qué?. Dos destellos rojos... era su imaginación. Los había visto tantas veces en sueños que ya comenzaba a delirar. Tenía que recordar que ahora no le importaba él ni nadie. Es más, nunca le importó. ¡Nunca!. ¡Nadie le importó!. Apagó su reproductor portátil y se acostó. Volvió a sentir esos destellos rojos, pero no se preocupó. Todo era culpa de su imaginación. _Su imaginación._

Sasuke tenía que tener cuidado al espiar a alguien con el sharingan. Ella se había dado cuenta. Le dio un respiro que no lo hubiera visto. ¡Qué reflejos!. Recordó a Ino y bajó del techo. Tenían un cerezo en el patio de la casa. De noche, las flores se veían negras. Pero no, era un espejismo. Sasuke sonrió y cortó una flor. De cerca, era todavía rosada. Pues, tenía que serlo. Las flores de cerezo son rosadas, no son negras, son rosadas, rosadas.

_Rosadas._

* * *

**Unos saludos muy grandes**!!!!! 

**Para alguien que no entendió algo tengo que aclarar... La palabra "Sakura" en japonés significa "Flor de cerezo". De allí el título y el drama del capítulo.  
**

**Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san y esto es solo una historia paralela para hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo (me pregunto todavía si esto es productivo jajajaja) **

**Esperen el próximo capitulo!!! Espero sus reviews n.n Besos y Saludos!!!**

**Linda-29693 **

**LiNdA-ChAn!**


	3. Alcohol y recuerdos

**¡Hola!... ¡Aquí Linda! Nos volvemos a leer. Espero que no me cobren la tardanza XD. Bueno aunque comparando me estoy tardando menos en actualizar mis fics jaja. Y por cierto a mi me encanta Fall out Boy y Panic! at the disco! Lo del capi anterior no era un insulto (Veáse: lo especifiqué) XD... ¡Aquí va!:**

**Capítulo tres: Alcohol y recuerdos.**

-Oh, no, Tsunade-sama- Advirtió una chica.

-¡Claro!... ¿Por qué no?- Respondió la mujer.

-¿Por qué no?... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO!?- Gritó la chica.

-Ash, entonces no vallas... pero si cambias de opinión es dentro de tres días, tengo reservación- Contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-No voy a ir. ¿Entendido?- Afirmó firmemente la chica y se fue por la ventana.

-¡No te vuelvas a dormir en el tejado que los gatos de los vecinos se asustan!- Advirtió Tsunade seguida de una risita.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- Rió sarcásticamente Sakura y se subió al techo.

Tsunade estaba loca... Ella no iba a ir por nada del mundo. ¡No!. Allí iban a estar tantas personas, y ella odiaba los lugares con muchas personas.

* * *

-¡Sasuke despiértate!- Gritó una chica.

-Em, aquí estoy- Informó el chico que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Oh, que raro. ¿No dormiste?- Preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

-No- Respondió fríamente el chico del sofá. Ino lo miró interrogativamente y Sasuke se fue.

-¿Vuelves para cenar?- Gritó la rubia tratando de alcanzar al moreno.

-No- Repitió Sasuke y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos. No había podido dormir la noche anterior y eso lo tenía de muy mal humor.

Fue al bosque y entrenó un poco, eso lo hacia relajarse un poco. Aunque en verdad eso lo hacia estresarse más. No estaba nada cansado, es más, tenía la adrenalina al límite.

-¡Chidori!- Gritó y cortó diez árboles al mismo tiempo. Bufó y se sentó en el piso, aún quería acabar con el universo.

Estaba rabioso esa mañana. Por ese día iba a ser el mismo Sasuke que el mundo conocía. Volvió a Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada hacia el piso. No quería hablar con nadie y no quería hacer nada por ese día. Se sentó en el piso de un callejón y trató de relajarse. De pronto, escucho el chillido de alguien conocido...

_-_¡¡Sakura-chan, ven!!- Gritó Naruto, Sasuke paró las orejas.

-Okey Naruto- Respondió una voz femenina. No parecía tan seca como de costumbre... Sasuke se asomó y vio a Naruto y Sakura comiendo ramen.

Había algo nuevo en Sakura... ¿¡Un pircing!?. Un pircing en el labio inferior. Aunque le combinaba con el collar de clavos... ¿QUÉ?... ¿collar de clavos?. Sasuke cerró los ojos y sintió de nuevo la necesidad de acabar con el mundo. Apretó los puños y salió del callejón. Iba a irse a su hermoso techo que tanto quería.

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó una chica y se montó en su espalda- ¿Vienes a comer?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él.

-Pues la especialidad de la casa... ¡Ramen!- Contestó animada TenTen.

-No quiero_- _Dijo Sasuke y se sacudió a TenTen

_-Awww- _Respondió la castaña con carita de perrito abandonado- ¿Por qué?

-No te importa- Dijo Sasuke, fríamente.

TenTen se quedó plasmada con la respuesta de Sasuke mientras él se alejaba. Neji miró fúrico a el moreno y se le acercó, agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Pídele disculpas- Amenazó Neji.

-Dame razones- Respondió Sasuke.

-La trataste como a un trapo¿eso es suficiente?

-¿Y eso te incumbe?- Respondió Sasuke. La gente de las tiendas salió para ver que pasaba. Ino salió corriendo y agarró a Sasuke que ya lo iba a golpear.

-¡Cálmate!- Gritó ella pero él no prestó atención. Ino lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar- No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas... No quiero ver a más gente herida pudiendo yo evitarlo- Le susurró a Sasuke.

Él paró y abrazó a Ino.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa, no te fuerces- Murmuró Sasuke y miró a Neji- No estoy de humor hoy... ¿no te parece que esto llegó muy lejos?

Eso no era unas disculpas decentes pero tenían ese dignificado para TenTen.

-¡Okey!- Gritó TenTen y le agarró el brazo a Neji- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó con un brillo estelar en los ojos muy escalofriante.

-S-si...- Tartamudeó Neji.

Sakura vio toda la escena... Le recordó vagamente a otra escena años atrás...

**FlashBack:**

_-Sasuke-kun...- Susurró una pelirrosa al ver a su amigo moreno caminando amenazadoramente hacia un ninja del sonido. Un tatuaje negro se le formaba por toda la cara y brazos. La pelirrosa se echó a llorar.- Para, Sasuke-kun..._

_El chico no le hacía caso y seguía caminando_

_-¡Para, Sasuke-kun!- Gritó la chica y se le abalanzó, abrazándolo._

_El tatuaje se hizo más pequeño..._

_Desapareció._

_-Sasuke-kun..._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Una lágrima corrió de los ojos verde-jade de la chica, se le regó el delineador y el maquillaje. Salió corriendo del escenario y fue a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡Acepto!- Gritó. Tsunade sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-El pasado- Respondió Sakura y se sentó- Y alguna que otra copiona.

-¿Copiona?- Dudó Tsunade- ¿Qué...?

-Olvídalo- Tachó Sakura y se fue al techo, oh, no podía creer que iba a ir.

En el techo vio a Sasuke, parecía que era su lugar de encuentro, para verse. Él estaba buscando algo con la mirada y ella no se la quitaba de encima. Ja, ese niño seguía siendo muy atractivo. De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron y Sakura miró para otro lado. No era muy buena idea mirarlo así, pensaría que a ella le importaba, lo cual era una triste mentira. _Triste mentira._

Sasuke siguió mirando a Sakura. _¡Vamos, voltea!_ Pensaba el chico. Cuando se cansó bajó a su casa por una llamada.

Sakura volteó. ¿Por qué se iba tan temprano?... Y luego pensó, Ino, de seguro ella lo había llamado. Ash, la escena de la mañana se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a...?...

-¡NO!- Gritó Sakura y los que estaban en la calle la miraron. Bajó la cabeza y fue a donde Tsunade. Se sentó y se relajó. Necesitaba un ejercicio de conciencia...- No me importa, no le importo, nadie me importa, nadie le importo, no necesito ser fuerte, pero no soy débil. No necesito que me mire, no necesito mirarlo. No recuerdo nada del pasado, el pasado es este presente, y no he cambiado. Yo soy yo y el pasado no existe... Yo soy la misma y el presente no es diferente del pasado, nadie puede cambiar eso.

Bufó y frunció el ceño, estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Quería otro pircing... En la lengua... o en la oreja... ¡no importa!... ¡en los dos!. Sakura se tocó le pircing del labio y decidió que en la oreja. Oh, amaba los pircings. Pero en la lengua iba a ser muy fastidioso.

-¡Emo-san!- Sonrió una chica rubia de la entrada. Sakura alzó la vista- ¿A-a Emo-san le gustaría... acompañar a Mimako?

-No- Respondió secamente Sakura.

-¡Oh, Emo-san, que _cool!_-Respondió Mimako con corazones en los ojos- ¡Emo-san es tan linda!

-Hmp- Suspiró Sakura e ignoró a la chica.

-¿M-me puedes... dar un... autógrafo?

-¿Em?- Respondió la pelinegra y sacó una hoja de el escritorio de Tsunade. Escribió unas palabras- Toma.

La chica agarró el papel y le leyó. Decía esto: _¿Puedes largarte?. Firma: Emo-san. _La rubia gritó de emoción y salió corriendo. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Bash, las fans eran siempre así.

-¡Sakurita!- Llamó una voz de mujer con tono mimado.

-Diablos- Dijo Sakura y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-Sakuriita- Llamó de nuevo la voz.- ¿En dónde estás Sakuriiita?

La puerta se abrió y le pegó a Sakura en la nariz.

-Oh, Sakurita, lo siento- Se disculpó Tsunade con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ja, ja, que bonito, ahora me quieres destruir mi bella nariz- Dijo Sakura sobándose la nariz.

-Sóbese que no hay curita- Rió Tsunade y luego se puso seria... Emm... No, no se puso seria xD- Mira Sakurita, te tengo una invitación que no puedes rechazar- Sakura la miró de reojo.

-Ajá...

-Pues TenTen te invitó a cenar ramen- Sonrió Tsunade.

-Mmm... ¿ramen?... ¿Sólo con ella?- Preguntó.

-Mmm... dijo que venía Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino... Creo que ellos nada más- Contestó Tsunade sentándose- ¿Ya conociste a Mimako, mi sobrina?

-Es una molesta- Replicó Sakura.

-Creo que les gustas- Rió Tsunade.

-Qué chistosa- Añadió con sarcasmo Sakura.

-Entonces... ¿el techo se librará de ti por esta noche?- Preguntó Tsunade.

-Mmm... supongo.- Contestó Sakura recostándose de la pared- Oye¿hoy fuiste?

-Si... ella está bien, dice que quiere verte- Sonrió la rubia.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!- Rió Sakura... ¿¡Un momento!?...¿¡Rió!?.

-Jaja... en verdad quiere saber cuando has mejorado

-Mmm... cuando vayas dile que no he tenido decaídas y que no he desobedecido a sus lecciones.- Informó Sakura con una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa.

Miró para la ventana y vio a Mimako con un chico. _Pobre_ Pensó Sakura. El chico no le prestaba ni un pelo de atención. _Si ella no fuera tan molesta y obsesionada de seguro el chico la miraría, si se hiciera la interesante..._ Pensó Sakura subiendo al techo. Bostezó y miró para el otro techo, no estaba allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con Ino?. A Sakura le dio un escalofrío... _Diablos...¿con Ino?... El tipo tiene mal gusto_ Pensó la emo.

* * *

-¡Ino-chan!... ¡Bienvenida!- Gritó TenTen- ¿Trajiste al Mr. Arrogante?

-¡Que malas manera de tratar a tus amigos que te quieren, TenTen!- Comentó Sasuke.

-¡Hey, hola!- Saludó TenTen- ¡Pasen, pasen!

Sasuke e Ino entraron a la casa agarrados de manos. Neji saludó a Ino con un beso y a Sasuke con una mirada de "eres-un-maldito-te-voy-a-asesinar-mientras-duermes-porque-me-da-la-gana". En el comedor estaban Hinata, Naruto y la emo. Cuando pasaron agarrados de manos captaron la atención de todos en la sala.

-¡Mr. Arrogante y señorita heroína llegaron!- Presentó TenTen.

-Oh, si, Ino. Eres como la heroína, estoy adicto a ti- Le dijo Sasuke y todos pelaron los ojos (Si, hasta Sakura).

-¿En serio, Sasuke-_kun_?- Preguntó Ino agarrándolo del hombro.

-¿-kun?- Dudó Sasuke- Hace cuatro años que una chica no me dice así.

-Pero... ¿recuerdan?- Dijo Ino dirigiéndose a todos- Todos los días en el salón era "¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

-Si, jaja, ustedes niñas obsesionadas- Rió Hinata.

-Sasuke, eras un idiota- Refunfuñó Naruto.

-¡Y Naruto celoso!- Sonrió Ino- Nunca se me va a olvidar su primer beso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Rió Hinata fuera de control.

-Hmp- Replicaron los dos, fastidiados- Fue mero accidente.

-¿Beso?. ¿Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun se besaron?- Era obvio que TenTen no tenía idea.

-¡Si!. Yo lo vi por internet- Informó Neji.- Es Súper-Mega-Uff- Añadió con su tono amanerado.

-¡AAHHY!. ¡Yo lo quiero ver!- Lloró TenTen.

-No-es-necesario -Replicaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

-Naruto eres un maldito- Lloró TenTen. Neji volteó amenazadoramente- Te envidio... ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta un beso de Sasuke!?

-¿Eh?- Respondió Sasuke- ¿Mis besos cuestan?.

-Una bola de real- Contestó TenTen, echando broma (Veáse: ECHANDO BROMA)

-Oh, Sasuke, conmigo se te arruinó el negocio- Comentó Ino.

-Nunca te cobraría, amor- Respondió Sasuke.

-¡Ahy, que escena tan bessha!- Sonrió Neji.

-Neji, hasta cuando. ¡DEJA LA MARICONERÍA!- Amenazó TenTen. Sakura apretó los puños (Pobre, le están quitando el protagonismo).

-¿La comida?- preguntó Sakura, harta del romanticismo de Ino y Sasuke.

-Ya la voy a servir, Neji, acompáñame- Dijo TenTen y le guiñó un ojo. (Fondo: Neji con un aviso de "extramadamente ilusionado")

-Hey, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal con las flores de cerezo?- Preguntó Hinata. Sakura alzó la vista y Sasuke se sonrojó, levemente.

-Aún no se vuelven negras... emh... eso creo...- Respondió el moreno.

-Las flores de cerezo no son negras- Comentó Sakura.

Todos la miraron.

-Exacto. La única flor de cerezo negra eres tú. ¿Verdad, frentona?- Añadió Ino con una sonrisa.

-Soy original, Ino-cerda- Replicó Sakura con una mirada asesina.

-Eres una flor teñida, algo así, jeje- Rió Ino. Sasuke le sonrió a Ino y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hmp- Bufó Sakura. Este Sasuke... que idiota, sonriéndole a esa cerda buena par nada. Sakura apretó los puños...

-Haruno¿te gusta Fall Out Boy?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-No oíste una vez que dije "nada se le puede esconder a mis ojos"...

-¡ESO LO DIJE YO!- Gritó Neji desde la cocina. Sasuke rió.

-Si, si... Me lo robé- Rió el moreno.

-Si me gusta. ¿Por qué?...

-¡Entonces también escuchas Panda y te cortas las venas!- Gritó Naruto- ¡No, Sakura-chan!- (Fondo: Sasuke con rayas azules "_Eso lo tenía que decir yo..._"-pensando)

-Si escucho Panda y... ¡no me corto las venas, que idea tan idiota!- Dijo Sakura.- No soy gótica.

-Yo no le veo la diferencia, todos se visten de negro, detestan sus vidas y se tiñen el cabello de negro- Comentó Ino.

-Un gótico va mas allá de detestar su vida...- Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Me alegro tanto que ya no seas de ellos!- Exclamó Ino abrazando a Sasuke.

-¡Oye!- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa- ¿Crees que sería toda mi vida tan infeliz?

_¿Infeliz?_

Sakura reaccionó por un momento. ¿Ella era infeliz?... Bueno, siempre había sido infeliz, una niña que nadie la quería, con una amiga que se reía de ella, que al final se separaron por un chico que después de todo abandonó a Sakura... No era la historia más feliz del universo, es más, era bastante triste... Pero, Sasuke Uchiha, había superado a un hermano que asesinó a su familia, soledad, traición, dolor... Él debía ser millones de veces más infeliz que ella. Y lo era. Él era millones de veces más infeliz que la niña pelirrosa y pelinegra.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ella estaba mirando para abajo, por supuesto que estaba pensando. ¿Sería por lo de infeliz?... ¿Qué había dicho Sasuke tan malo?... Sasuke creyó en la idea de preguntarle, pero no. Le iba a decir "No te importa"... Si.. era una idea absurda.

TenTen trajo el ramen (echo cien por ciento por... Neji Hyuga and Son xD) y todos comieron oyendo _tranquilamente_ las peleas entre Sasuke e Ino, Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, entre otras peleas de Sasuke. TenTen fue muy inteligente y trajo unas cuantas smirnoff y entre otros tipos de alcohol.

-¡Aww, Ten-chan!. Yo no tomo...- Se lamentó Hinata.

-¡Algún día tendrías!- Animó Naruto y le dio una smirnoff- Tranquila es limonada.

-Con una pizca de otros químicos dañinos que pueden hacer que pierdas la conciencia, entre otros-Completó Sasuke. Hinata miró la smirnoff con desagrado.

-Solo tómate la bendita smirnoff antes de que yo lo haga- Ordenó Sakura. Hinata tragó saliva y se metió el pico en la boca, probó un poco...y...

-¡LO MÁXIMO!- Se sirvió en un vaso.

-¡Hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo!- Animó Naruto, e Ino lo siguió. Se lo bebió de un sorbo y miró a Neji.

-Te reto- Exclamó Hinata y colocó la smirnoff en el medio. TenTen sirvió los vasos y todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa.

-¡Tres, dos... UNO!- Contaron los demás y empezó el reto, tomarse un vaso de 250ml hasta el pico de smirnoff. Hinata ganó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Te gané!. ¡Que yeah!- Gritó. Fue la primera en caer borracha.

-Mmm... Vamos a ver que tan buena eres, Hinata- Retó TenTen, sonriendo.

-¡Echale candela!- Animó Hinata.

-¡Cuatro, Tres, Dos... UNO!

-¡¡Listooo!!-Gritó Hinata. TenTen no iba ni por la mitad.

-Eres...rápida...-Contestó TenTen.

-A mi no me ganas- Dijo Naruto. Hinata, como no estaba consciente, aceptó sin sonrojarse- Tengo medallas de oro en eso.

-Cinco, cuatro, Tres, dos... UNO!

-Listo- Dijeron al unísono. Naruto peló los ojos.

-No puede ser... ¡eres igual de rápida que yo!- Lloró Naruto. Se unió a los vencidos a una esquina en donde solo se tomaba vino.

-¿Quién quiere ser vencido?- Animó Hinata.

-¿Vencerte?. Un placer- Respondió Sakura. Todos miraron¿Little Sakura iba a retar a Hinata?. Oh, eso estaba interesante.

-¡Seis, Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos...UNO!

-Ya- Dijo Sakura.

Hinata miró¡apenas habían dicho Uno!.

-M-me ganaste... Tú... ¡Eres la mejor!- Gritó Hinata- ¡Un brindis por Miss Little Emo Sakura!

-Eres lenta- Comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa retadora (y tentadora) que antes usaba tanto.

-¿Ah, si?- Aceptó Sakura. ¿Big Sasuke creía que podida superar esa rapidez de Little Sakura?. ¿Estaba loco?. ¡Había que averiguarlo!.

-¡Siete, Seis, Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos... UNO---

-Hmp- Bufó Sasuke y apenas habían dicho la "o". Sakura estaba a un dedo de terminar.

-N-no puede ser. Hip... ¡Eres una maquina de tomar alcohol! Hip...- Exclamó Hinata- ¡Unete al club! Hip... ¡Viva Mister Big Arrogante Sasuke!

Hicieron un brindis con agua ardiente, vino, smirnoff, wisky, vodka, etc. Al final Sakura termino cantando Blink 182 mientras los demás bailaban y Sasuke fumaba en la ventana tomando wisky como una alma en pena.

-¿_Sasukle_... ¡Hip!... tú _flumass_..?- Preguntó Naruto cayéndose con una botella vacía de agua ardiente en la mano.

-Apenas _hoii_... _empeshe_...- Respondió él.- Es... _maaagico_...

Ino seguía "consciente" pero no quiso perderse la fiesta.

-_"She's open wating for more. And, I know, He only looking to score... yeah!"- _Cantó (Diría Gritó...) Sakura en la mesa.

Neji y TenTen estaban en el sofá... emm... ¿es necesario explicarlo?. ¿Un poco mas _explícito_?... No creo xD.

Naruto estaba sentado en el techo con Hinata y cantando "Somos Novios" de algún cantante del siglo quince.

-_"__Nos amamos, nos besamos como novios nos deseamos. Somos nooovios"_- Cantaron los chicos agarrados de manos.

A las dos de la madrugada Ino bajó a Hinata y Naruto del techo (se habían desmayado). Dejó a la pareja anfitriona (Neji y TenTen) en el sofá. Sasuke estaba despierto aún, fumando, en la sala.

-Niño deja de fumar te va a dar cáncer- Advirtió Ino.

-Ya que... mi vida _aplesta _mucho_ pa'_ apestar más..- Replicó Sasuke. Ino le Arrebató la caja de cigarrillos.

-Ya está bueno, Sasuke- Amenazó y botó los cigarrillos por la ventana. Sasuke se le lanzó encima.

-¡Dámelos!- Gruñó el chico y cayó encima de Ino.

-Ino... El gato se suicido...- Informó Sakura, medio dormida, y vio la escena. Sasuke encima de Ino, gruñendo... ¿Una pareja salvaje?. Oh, no quería ni pensarlo.- Pueden hacerlo en la habitación de TenTen, está vacía.

-¿Hacerlo?- Replicaron desorbitados. Sakura prendió un cigarrillo y...

-¡Dame!- Gritó Sasuke y le robó la caja.

-Agarra uno si quieres- Ofreció Sakura.

-Oh, eres mucho más dulce así, eres tan...- Respondió Sasuke e Ino corrió a taparle la boca.

-No le hagas caso, esta un poco ebrio, fuera de sí...

-No importa, yo solo veo triple- Replicó Sakura y la rubia le destapó la boca a Sasuke.

-Te amo.- Ino corrió a tapársela- _cigarrillo_...

La rubia se relajó y Sasuke siguió fumando. Sólo estaba hablando con un cigarrillo, todo estaba en la normalidad...

-Haruno...- Sakura volteó.

-Dime Sasuke-tres...

-¿Qué le pasó a tu _hermoso_ cabello rosa?- Preguntó el moreno jugando con su cigarrillo a un avión.

-Lo mojé en tinta china permanente- Respondió la pelinegra prendiendo otro cigarrillo. Una nube negra salió de la sala. Sasuke y Sakura estaban fumando, _sin control. _

-Huele a Hippie...- Comentó una persona en la entrada.

-¡Shikamaru-sama!- Corrió Ino- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me preocupé de que "algunas personas" se mataran de alcohol...- Shikamaru sonrió- ¿Sasuke desde cuando fumas?

-Desde hoy...- Respondió el chico agarrando "sutilmente" la botella de alcohol al lado...

-Sasuke suelta esa botella.- Alarmó Ino con un brillo estelar en los ojos.

-Tienes ojos en las nalgas- Lloró el moreno.

-Tengo instinto materno, hijo- Mimó la rubia dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. (Fondo: Sasuke-Chibi como perrito).

Sakura agarró la botella y se la tomó de un sorbo.

-¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!. ¡VOY A MATARLOS!- Replicó Sakura rompiendo la botella.

-¡Alguien que la detenga!- Gritó Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru-sama!- Chilló Ino.

-Mira una mariposa tecnicolor... Que _Grooby_ – Dijo Sasuke siguiendo a un murciélago. (Fondo: La canción "Mariposa Tecnicolor" de Fito Paez).

-¡VOY A MATARTE, INO!- Gritó Sakura lanzando botellas, cigarrillos, sillas, Nejis, etc...

-¿¡Por qué a mi!?- Se escondió Ino debajo de una mesa- ¡Sasuke, sálvame!.

-¡Para!- Gritó Sasuke abrazando a Sakura- No tires los cigarrillos¡Ellos no te hicieron nada!

Todos lo miran con una gota en la cabeza. Aunque la escena estaba de shoujo... La chica enfurecida y el chico deteniéndola...

-_Grooby_...- Comentó Sasuke y se desmayó.

-Ya era hora- Dijo Sakura.

-De pana él era el más drogado y el que más duró- Comentó Ino.

-Sasuke tiene que tener cuidado es susceptible a las drogas legales- Dijo Shikamaru-sama.

-Pero él dice que yo soy una droga muy buena para ser legal y él es susceptible a mi- Rió Ino, Shikamaru la siguió y Sakura levantó la mesa (Antes de que el florero le cayera encima y se desmayara).

-Veo... ¿A Lee?- Fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura.

* * *

**He, hasta aquí dura el capítulo tres de "Hoy te vi" un fic SasuSaku de Naruto (que no me pertenece). Dejen reviews!! Los re-quiero!! Los veo la próxima semana! Un beso!**

Linda-29693

LiNdA-ChAn!


	4. ¿Sigue siendo igual?

**Hoooola! Disculpen la tardanza, es que el otro sábado no tuve tiempo. Soooo Sorry!! Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews Y para no atrasarlos más, aqui esta el capítulo 4!!!**

**Capítulo 4: ****¿Sigue siendo igual?**

_No saben el color de un sentimiento.  
Nada es diferente para ellos.  
-Nos vemos-, -Adiós-,  
Siguen siendo palabras iguales,  
Se vuelven a encontrar.  
No existe la eternidad,  
Dentro de una canción nostálgica,  
Como la que ellos cantaban.  
Son libres de verse en silencio  
Y de bailar en la soledad seca de sus vidas._

Sakura se despertó y sintió un olor a cerveza en el aire. Vidrios rotos alrededor de ella y algo encima de su pierna. No quiso abrir los ojos hasta que "el algo" que estaba encima de su pierna se movió. Abrió lentamente los ojos y fue percibiendo la cara de alguien... estaba muy cerca de ella... abrió totalmente los ojos y vio al chico Uchiha abrazado de ella. Lo primero en comprobar fue que tuviera su ropa puesta, lo cual dio positivo. Miró a Sasuke que dormía _profundamente._ Debía patearlo o hacer algo para quitarlo de encima. Susurró su nombre cuidadosamente y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Ino?- Preguntó. Sakura apretó el puño y luego respiró.

-Sakura- Dijo ella. El chico se movió más.

-Iiinooo- Gruñó él- Sabes que no me gusta que juegues así conmigo.

-¿Jugar?- Replicó Sakura.

-¡No te hagas la estúpida!- Dijo Sasuke volteando la cara- Duermes conmigo y me dices que eres Sakura. ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-No sería la primera vez- Se animó a decir Sakura, quería saber más sobre eso de dormir con Ino.

-¡Claro que no es la primera vez!- Murmuró Sasuke- Sabes que vives jugando a ser Sakura para molestarme.

_¿Molestarlo?_... Así que aún ella era una molestia...

-Decía, dormir contigo- Arregló Sakura.

-Oh, claro. ¿Acaso no te gusta tu cama?- Preguntó él. Sasuke estaba hablando dormido, debía estar aún bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sakura apretó más los puños. Se levantó y pateó con mucho estilo a Sasuke.

-Levántate- Gruñó. Sasuke se despertó.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó el chico y bostezó.- ¿Y mi Ino?

-¿T-tu Ino?- Preguntó Sakura apretando los puños hasta doler.- Murió

-Aleluya- Sonrió Sasuke levantándose.- ¡AARRGG!. ¡Mi cabeza!- Gritó Sasuke.- ¡Ino!. ¡INOOO!- Lloró Sasuke.

Sakura salió de la habitación con muchas ganas de golpear a Sasuke. Ino entró corriendo y Sasuke se abrazó de ella.

-¡Ino!- Lloró.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke?

-¿Con quién dormí?- Preguntó el chico.

-Con Sakura- Respondió la rubia.

-¿QQUUÉÉÉÉ?- Gritó Sasuke y corrió a la sala, en donde estaba TenTen, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto. TenTen, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Neji, le sonrió al moreno.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió anoche?- Preguntó Sasuke, despeinado, alterado y con un jodido dolor de cabeza.

-Recuerdo algo con el techo...-Replicó Naruto.

-Recuerdo una competencia- Respondió Hinata.

-Drogas...- Dijo Neji.

-Un sofá- Comentó TenTen.

-A Lee- Añadió Sakura.

-Tú estabas fumando- Terminó Shikamaru.

-¿Yo?- Replicó Sasuke. La cabeza le palpitó- ¿Alguien tiene una pastilla?

-En el botiquín- Señaló TenTen.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró con una vocesita muy estresante.

-¡Sakuritaaa!

-Odio mi vida- Comentó Sakura- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ts-tsunade-sama!- Exclamaron todos, (excepto Sakura y Sasuke).

-¿Qué haces aquí, vieja enferma?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sasukillo, no me trates así... yo te quiero...- Lloró la Hokage.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Gritaron los emos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno... Sakurita... ¿qué hiciste anoche que _ella_ se arrepienta?- Interrogó Tsunade con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura se tapó la boca.

-Oh, diablos, lo olvidé- Replicó la chica.- N-No se

-No creo que le guste...- Sonrió malvadamente Tsunade. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Sakura se restregó el cabello.- Creo que tendrás que volver.

-¡No!- Gritó Sakura, todos voltearon la mirada hacia ella.- Tiene que confiar en mi.

-Igual le voy a contar, Sakurita. Fue tu error- Tsunade rió y dejó a Sakura con la boca abierta. Salió por la puerta y Sakura apretó los dientes. La chica pelinegra abandonó el lugar por la puerta de atrás. Sasuke se levantó y vio por la ventana, Ino le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-No le prestes atención...- Susurró la rubia.

-Como quisiera poder- Replicó Sasuke con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

-¡AAAARRRGGG!- Gritó Sakura pateando los árboles y descargando su rabia con desesperados gritos- ¡Voy a acabar volviendo con _ella_! esto, NO debería estar pasando. 

Sakura lo pensó bien, se tenía que calmar, estaba siendo terca con sus enseñanzas. Jamás olvidaría esas palabras...

"_Los sentimiento te hacen débil, no los muestres nunca, aunque duela."_

Pero lo que había pasado, echo, dicho, bebido, fumado, etc, etc, etc. esa noche, le preocupaba. No quería que _ella_ se enterara de nada malo...¡No lo quería, estaría tan decepcionada! Y Sakura había sido muy débil, eso era lo malo. Rezaba por no haber dicho nada a nadie sobre su historia.

* * *

_Un día después..._

-¡Hoy vamos a la playa!- Gritó Ino, mostrándole a Sasuke como le quedaba su nuevo bikini.

-¡AAARRRGGGG, mis ojos!- Exclamó Sasuke e Ino le pegó en la cabeza con furia.

-La próxima no te daré tan suave- Amenazó Ino.

-¿Crees que quiero ir a la playa?- Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica y la mano sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar quedarte aquí?- Replicó Ino con otra sonrisa.

-Eres malvada- Gruñó Sasuke y se fue al techo.

-¡Nos vamos dentro de dos horas, prepara tus cosas!- Alarmó la rubia. Sasuke suspiró y miró para el techo de Sakura, no estaba allí. Vaya lástima. Sasuke saltó hacia el otro techo y así hasta llegar cerca de la oficina de Tsunade. Se escondió y miró por la ventana... había mucha gente allí...¿pero, y Sakura?

-¿Uchiha?

Sasuke se resbaló y cayó en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la voz.

-B-buena pregunta, verás...yo, emmm... Venía a hablar con Tsunade... aja... pero como... hay mucha gente ... así que me voy y... emmm... ¡Chao!- Respondió Sasuke con una gota de vergüenza, un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Es importante?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-No... es una idiotez... ya me estaba yendo.- Replicó Sasuke y saltó de nuevo al techo. Quedó al lado de Sakura.

-Tsunade no tiene tiempo para idioteces- Advirtió la morena y Sasuke siguió su camino. Sakura odiaba que él hiciera eso; que se fuera y no dijera una última palabra. Y Sasuke odiaba eso, que Sakura tuviera la última palabra, pero no había nada que decir.

Sakura apretó los puños, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo cualquier cosa para él.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, a pesar de todo, él era cualquier cosa para ella.

* * *

-¿Ya empacaste tus cosas?- Preguntó Tsunade. 

-Si- Respondió Sakura.

-¿Qué llevas?

-Una toalla, un bañador, ropa de cambio, protector solar, un suéter, mi reproductor de música, sandalias...

-¡Así que te vas a bañar!... ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Gritó Tsunade.

-Primero dices eso y luego vas a chismear con _ella_- Replicó Sakura, enfadada.

-Sakurita, no creas que yo le dije a _ella_...- Admitió la Hokage.- Pero la escena de ayer fue únicamente para que no te expongas a ser tan blanda. Sólo diviértete en la playa...¿eh?

-Ok, Tsunade-sama. Trataré de divertirme- Sonrió Sakura- Estoy bien con que no le hayas dicho... Bueno, me voy.

-¡Ve con cuidado!- Sonrió Tsunade y Sakura abandono la oficina, con su usual cara seria.

_Ahy, Sakurita, si supieras como odio tener que mantener esa promesa con ella... Odio verte tan triste... no lo mereces, no lo mereces..._ Pensó Tsunade dejando caer una lágrima.

* * *

-Sakura esta llegando tarde- Apuntó Neji. 

-¿Viene?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Pos claro, sin ella no somos la generación entera. A excepción de Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Lee que tienen cosas que hacer- Respondió Shikamaru, riendo sospechosamente.

-¡Shikamaru-sama tiene razón!- Sonrió Ino.

-Me pones celoso, Ino- Bromeó Sasuke.

-Pero, Sasukillo, como dices esas cosas...- Sonrió la rubia y le tiró un beso.- Tú sabes que yo no te soy infiel.

-Hmp, eso espero- Respondió él y Ino se le montó en la espalda- Hey, bajate.

-¡Nop!- Rió la chica.

-Hmp... ¿hola?- Saludó alguien.

-¡Sakura-chan pensé que no vendrías!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Hooola Sakurita!- Exclamó Ino, aún montada en la espalda de Sasuke.

-Hola, Ino- Saludó Sakura y se arregló el flequillo- ¿Vamos?

Ino ya no iba a molestar más a Sakura, no con Sasuke cerca. Sasuke se sacudió a Ino de su espalda y siguió a todos. Era una playa grande y bonita, y no había tanta gente. Eso era lo importante. TenTen y Neji los llevaron a una cabaña que tenía habitaciones exactas para todos.

-Recuerden que hoy se quedan aquí en esta cabaña. Mañana vamos a ir a las aguas termales de por aquí... ¡son buenísimas!.- Informó TenTen con una sonrisa.

Todos dejaron las cosas y TenTen les dijo que los esperaba afuera. Los hombres se cambiaron y salieron a la playa, ninguna chica estaba allí. Ellos querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Unos minutos después TenTen e Hinata salieron, pero Hinata estaba cubierta por la toalla. "Alguien" deseaba ver a Hinata sin toalla. Todos miraron a Naruto que reía nerviosamente. Ino salió con una sonrisa y traía alguien detrás de ella.

-¡Les muestro una maravilla del playboy!- Anunció Ino y se rodó. Todos vieron a la chica pelinegra de atrás.

Las narices de todos los hombres presentes sangraron.

No sabían que diablos le había dado Tsunade para que crecieran... ¿así?. Un bikini negro que resaltaban sus atributos, piernas perfectas, un tatuaje un poco más abajo de la garganta, un piercing en el ombligo, un cuerpo 90-60-90...

-¿Una belleza, cierto?- Sonrió Ino.

-¡Neji, tapate los ojos!- Ordenó TenTen.

Sakura acaparó toda la atención (y las narices) de los hombres. TenTen le hizo una seña a Hinata para que parara el show. La toalla de Hinata se resbaló y se mostró su hermoso cuerpo. Las miradas de todos se rodaron a ella.

La chica peliazul tenía un bikini blanco, y, su cuerpo no era algo que no se pudiera comparar con el de Sakura. Aún así no tenía ningún tatuaje pero, se veía igual de bien que la emo. La sonrisa tímida le iba muy bien. Todo lo que veían en una revista porno estaba en frente de ellos, solo que con trajes de baño.

-¿Esto es un casting para la playboy?- Preguntó Ino.

-Jaja...- Rió tímidamente Hinata y Naruto volteó a verla, sonrojado.

-Estas diferente Hina... ¿qué te hiciste?- Preguntó Naruto.

-N-nada... s-solo...- Respondió ella, sonrojada.

-¡Siempre ella ha sido así, solo que tu eras un idiota y no lo notabas- Respondió TenTen, cruzando los brazos.

-¡N-naruto-kun no es un idiota!- Defendió Hinata.

Mientras todos peleaban, solo una persona seguía viendo a Sakura, admirando lo mucho que esa chica había cambiado. Aunque lo que dijo TenTen, muy extrañamente, sintió que se lo tenía que decir a él. Recordó todas esas palabras...

"_Solo que tu eras un idiota y, no lo notabas" _

"_¡Yo siempre he sido así! Solo que tú nunca lo entenderías"_

Tal vez, él era el que nunca se había dado cuenta de que Sakura era así... O tal vez, siempre se sintió así, pero lo disfrazaba... Sasuke necesitaba averiguar que había pasado con Sakura, quien era esa _ella _que hacía que Sakura se preocupara tanto

* * *

-¡Aquí! 

-¡Pásame la pelota!

-¡Aquí!- Gritaban los chicos que jugaban volleyball en el agua.

Sasuke estaba tomando sombra debajo de una sombrilla. No le gustaba la playa, era muy molesta. Sakura estaba del otro lado de la sombrilla escuchando música. ¿Cómo Sasuke empezaba una plática?...

-¿Qué oyes?- Preguntó el chico. no hubo respuesta. Intentó de nuevo- Hey... ¿que oyes?.

Sakura volteó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué oyes?- Repitió.

-Algo... ahí- Respondió ella. El moreno suspiró.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Sasuke, con la intención de recibir un audífono.

-Hmp- Respondió ella y le pasó lo que él quería... A Sasuke le gustó- ¿Te gusta?

-Hmp, la verdad no oigo casi música pero me gustó esta canción- Admitió el moreno.

-Mmm... tengo más canciones de ellos. ¿Quieres oír?- Preguntó Sakura y Sasuke asintió.

Desde lejos, Ino los miraba.

-Oigan... ¿no piensan que Sakura y Sasuke hacen una bonita pareja?- Preguntó.

-Si, si, lo hacen- Corroboró Naruto.

-No lo había pensado- admitió Neji.

-Yo si lo había notado, de verdad se ven bien juntos- Dijo TenTen.

-Lo mismo- Respondió Hinata- Pero, era más polémica la pareja cuando ella era la alegre.

-Jaja, es verdad, el emo y la Miss Sunshine- Rió Neji.

-Pero, aún así, me parece que Sakura no está interesada en ese chico, digo, Sasuke- Comentó Shikamaru. Todos lo miraron.

-No digas tal cosa- Añadió Naruto.

-Creo, Naruto-kun... Digo... Shikamaru esta en lo cierto...- Corroboró Hinata.

-¡Piensen lo que sea, pero verán, yo voy a hacer a esa pareja estar junta!- Gritó Ino.

-¡Yo también ayudaré!- Dijo TenTen y miró amenazadoramente a Neji.

-¡Y-y yo!- Exclamó Neji.

-¡Y yo_-ttebayo_!

Shikamaru los miró y sonrió.

-Bueno, si es así, yo también ayudaré- Sonrió Shika. Hinata asintió.

-Pues... creo que también...

-¡Entonces, listo!- Exclamó Ino- ¡Uniremos a esta pareja!

_Y descubriré lo que oculta Sakura _Pensó Ino.

* * *

-Ahhh... ¡Fue un gran día!- Exclamó TenTen- ¿Quién quiere comer pescado? 

-¡Yo!- Gritaron todos (¿He de especificar que Sakura y Sasuke no?)

-Tengo hambre- Se quejó Sasuke.

-Creo que la música no te alimentó- Replicó Ino, riendo.

-Hey, cállate- Suspiró Sasuke.

-¿Qué escuchaban?- Preguntó Naruto.

-The Symphony of a Broken Soul- Contestaron al unísono.

-Wow...¿qué?- Replicó Naruto.

-Cosas de emos, Naruto- Ayudó Ino.

-¡Ino he dicho que cierres la boca!- Ordenó Sasuke. Ino puso cara de regañada.-Symphony no es de emos únicamente. ¡Y... yo no soy emo!

-Como digas- Contestaron TODOS, hasta la pelinegra.

-Que discriminación- Se quejó el moreno.

Comieron felices (o eso fingieron) y después salieron a dar un paseo. Los chicos por un lado y las chicas se quedaron en una cascada. Neji inició la plática.

-Hey... Yo no tenía idea de que Hinata-sama tuviera _ese _cuerpo- Dijo.

-Cierto...- Corroboró Naruto- Que lástima que es tu prima... ¿eh?

-Jeje, además ya estoy encadenado- Rió Neji.

-Esposado sin esposa- Sonrió Sasuke.

-Pronto, Sasuke, pronto- Añadió él. Todos rieron.

-¿Y cuando la piensan hacer?- Preguntó Shikamaru-sama.

-No tengo idea, pero le juré hacerla, así que iré buscando el lugar y la cosa- Respondió Neji y miró a Sasuke.- ¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada con tu vida?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al amor, pos claro.- Sonrió Shikamaru.

-Esas sonrisas que derriten a Ino no las uses conmigo, Shikamaru- Amenazó Sasukillo.- Y no, no pienso hacer nada con eso...

-No me digas que ahora eres gay- Advirtió Naruto.

-¡No soy gay!

-¿Entonces por qué no nos dices de quien gustas?- Preguntó Neji.

Sasuke lo miró.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Preguntó.

-Para ver si no te gusta mi chica- Replicó él.

-No me gusta TenTen- Aseguró Sasuke.

-¿Entonces Ino?- Preguntó Shika.

-¡Nunca!- Gritó Sasuke.

-¿Hinata?- Interrogó Naruto.

-¡No!- Replicó Sasuke con una mirada irónica.

-Entonces... ¿Sakura?- Preguntaron todos. Sasuke se paralizó.

-Jaja, que cosas se les ocurre...¿Sakura?... ¿Están enfermos?... jaja... que cómicos ustedes, Sakura jeje...-Respondió Sasuke, un poco nervioso.

-Estás nervioso, lo veo- Replicó Neji.

_Malditos ojos_ Pensó Sasuke.

-No me gusta Sakura- Añadió, firmemente.

-No veo por qué- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es cierto, ella es simpática, linda...

-Y tiene dos grandes razones- Todos miraron a Neji- Digo, allí tienes dos grandes razones jeje... que cosas...

-Pervertido- Tachó Sasuke.- ¡Ella no es simpática!

-Claro que si lo es- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Será solo contigo- Comentó el moreno.

-En sí, solo lo es contigo. Siempre ha sido así- Dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-¿Ah?

-Desde el principio, Sakura siempre fue simpática contigo- Explicó Naruto.

-Nunca lo noté- Respondió Sasuke.

-Porque eras y eres un estúpido- Replicó Neji.

¿Siempre fue así...?

¿O fue diferente?

¿Cómo él podría saberlo?

Sólo Sakura lo sabría, lejos de poder decírselo a Sasuke, que esperaba una respuesta.

Aunque...

Él nunca lo entendería

* * *

******Fin del capítulo cuatro**

******Bueno!!!! Un beso a todos, gracias por apoyarme para que este fic continúe rápido jaja Les dejo muchos saludos, que les vaya muy bien. Dejen Reviews!!!**

******LiNdA-ChAn!**

**(o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o)**

******Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa** _Yo le deseé a una estrella fugaz_**  
****Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite**_ Que pudiera encontrar los siete puntos de luz_**  
****Hanarebanare ni natta Jewel Star** _Como una joya estrellada que se separo de las demás_**  
****Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru** _Yo creo en ese enlace llamado "Destino_**_"_**

**Star Jewel – Mayumi Asano**

**Linda-29693**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	5. Problema en las aguas termales

**Capítulo 5: Problema en las aguas termales **

_Quiero hacer una canción  
para contar mis sentimientos  
Al despertar de mi sueño  
Y sé, que aunque te ignore  
aún quiero tenerte a mi lado  
Quiero ver que la sensación es verdadera  
Y que esto no es un deseo más_**  
**

_Aunque..._

_Él nunca lo entendería._

Sasuke se levantó, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño de mil años y empezara a ver a realidad. Se tambaleó y volvió a la cabaña. No podía dejar en pensar en ella. En su sueño de mil años sin princesa ni castillo. Tal vez todo era un mentira, disfrazada de un pequeño deseo que, sin desearlo, se hizo realidad. Sasuke sintió una presión contra el pecho. ¿Y si ella de verdad ya no quería ser feliz?. ¿Y si todo fuera un engaño para hacerlo sufrir, como ella sufrió?. ¿Acaso era tan descorazonada?. Cada pregunta le hacía un revoltijo de sentimientos al moreno. ¿Podía ser tan difícil encontrar una respuesta lógica?

* * *

-Ah... Neji me prometió que organizaría la boda rápido- Comentó TenTen. 

-¿Son pareja?- Se enteró Sakura.

-¡No te habías dado cuenta!- Exclamó Ino con una risita.- Que atrasada estás.

-Hmp- Bufó Sakura.

-Hablando de otra cosa... ¿Vieron lo bueno que está Sasuke?- Sonrió TenTen. Sakura levantó una ceja, en gesto de interés.

-Es que no lo has visto cuando sale de bañarse... Con el agua corriendo por sus cuadritos...- Fantaseó Ino. TenTen se levantó de golpe.

-¡Te envidio!. ¿Lo has visto bañándose?-Curioseó TenTen.

-¿Qué crees, que vivo en su misma casa y no lo e visto?- Gritó Ino y Sakura se atragantó con la limonada que estaba tomando. Hinata le dio palmaditas.

-Ten cuidado- Sonrió la peli-azul.

-Gracias- Tosió Sakura y respiró hondo.

-Por cierto... Sakurita...- Llamó Ino.

-No me digas así. Me recuerdas a Tsunade-baka - Se quejó la emo.

-Bueno... como sea... ¿Quién te gusta?- Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa coqueta. Sakura bufó.

-Nadie- Respondió.- Y si fuera así... ¿Te importaría?.

-Claro que me importaría. ¡Somos amigas!- Exclamó Ino.

-Yo no tengo amigas- Afirmó Sakura con una mirada congelante.

Todas la miraron. A Ino le temblaron los ojos y luego sonrió.

-No tienes que ser cruel conmigo...- Dijo Ino con una mirada consoladora-...no soy novia de Sasuke

-Ense...¡¿Y QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MI ESO!?- Gritó Sakura levantándose, y, al mismo tiempo, resbalándose y cayendo a la cascada.- ¡AAAHHH!. ¡¡Está fríaaa!!- Gimió.

Se salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo. Todas se comenzaron a reír.

-¿Quieres que busque una toalla?- Ofreció Hinata, aguantando la risa.

-¡¡NO!!.- Contestó Sakura y, tiritando, se dirigió a la cabaña

* * *

¿Podía ser tan difícil encontrar una respuesta lógica? 

Sasuke lo veía tan complicado como aprenderse el más confuso de los jutsu del mundo. Bufó y vio una sombra; maldiciendo y tiritando desde lo lejos.

-¿Quién está allí?- Preguntó Sasuke tratando de ver la cara de la persona. Nadie contestó, pero siguió caminando hasta que Sasuke pudo ver que se trataba de la pelinegra.- ¿Te traigo una toalla?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, al ver que Sakura estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¿T-te traigo una vida?- Replicó Sakura, tiritando.

-No me haría mal- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres la toalla?

-N-no- Contestó Sakura y estornudó. Sasuke corrió a la casa y salió con una toalla. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. En serio lo había echo por ella...

-No es muy emo eso de la gripe... nada que ver con tu estilo. Aunque ya que tienes la nariz roja puedes entrar en la onda "Rudolff"- Sonrió burlonamente Sasuke y Sakura le arrebató la toalla.

-Si nada más querías burlarte entonces no hagas nada por mi- Respondió con una mirada molesta, entrando a la casa. ¡Dios, odiaba a ese Sasuke, nunca cambiaba!

Sasuke se quedó plasmado. Vaya reacción. Entró a la cabaña y se fue a su querido techo... Vio de reojo como Sakura iba a su cuarto a dormir, suponía que estaba enfadada, porque estaba maldiciendo algo... Sasuke se recostó del techo y miró a las estrellas, de verdad la había cagado... ¿Él era el del problema?

* * *

Sakura se arropó y apretó la mandíbula. ¡Maldito Sasuke!. ¿Acaso se hacía el "buen chico" solo para terminar con una risita estúpida?. Sakura se tapó la cabeza con la cobija. 

-¡Diablos quiero asesinarte!- Gritó Sakura y me metió la cobija en la boca para no seguir gritando. Respiró e intentó no pensar en como le sorprendió que el chico fuera tan amable... ¡y luego tan idiota!. Intentó dormir, pero la imagen de Sasuke sonriendo no se le quitaba de la mente. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

Él no había cambiado en nada. Tal vez ahora no fuera tan frío, pero, con una sonrisa no arreglaba su personalidad indiferente. Ahora podía traerle lo que quisiera, pero, luego iba a decir una burla estúpida que antes disfrazaba con una mirada congelante. Ella odiaba quedar como una tonta, mientras todos se burlaban de ella. ¿¡Acaso él nunca sintió lo mismo, cuando le pasaban por encima para ver a su "querido" hermano y nadie lo notaba!?.¡¿ACASO ÉL SEGUÍA SIENDO EL INDIFERENTE QUE NO LE IMPORTABA NADIE MÁS QUE ÉL!?

¡¿Acaso no había cambiado?!

-Supongo que no- Respondió Sakura y se sentó en su cama. Miró a la luna, y, sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba escuchando música, en el balcón, a su luz.

-I keep telling myself... I'm not the dessesperate type...- Cantaba Sakura en el balcón- Trying to forget everything that isn't you... I'm not going home alone, cause I don't do too well on my own...

Era una triste verdad. Sakura no lo hacía bien sola. Tenía que estar acompañada... Por eso tenía que modificar esa necesidad... Eso que tanto pensaba...

-Discúlpame...- Susurró Sakura, dirigiéndose a _ella-_ Sé que soy culpable de lo que me está pasando... sé que no debo pensar en esas cosas... ¡ya lo sé!. Pero no estoy arrepentida... tal vez necesite superarlo aún...

* * *

-_I keep telling myself..._

Sasuke escuchó atentamente... No fue difícil descubrir de quien era la voz... Era obvio que era la imaginación de Sasuke. Aunque no perdía nada con echar un vistazo... ¿y si era ella?. Sería una escena muy desastrosa, y, el chico quedaría como un inútil...

-¡Ya lo sé!... pero no estoy arrepentida... tal vez necesito superarlo aún...

Sasuke se exaltó tanto con eso que se resbaló y cayó del techo.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLÍ?!- Gritó Sakura. Sasuke tragó saliva.

-Yo- Dijo una voz.

-¿Neji?- Sorprendió Sakura.

-¿Neji?- Repitió Sasuke con una mirada irónica. Que rabia, no podía ver lo que pasaba, solo podía oír...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sakura

-Te ves linda cantándole a la luna- Elogió Neji, pero Sakura apartó la vista.

-Dile eso a tu prometida- Respondió, con un enfado mal disimulado.

-Era un elogio de amigos- Justificó Neji y sonrió- No te enfades conmigo.

Sakura suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, hoy no es mi día - Admitió con un bufido pesado.

_No tengo que hacerlo pagar por mi rabia. Él no tiene nada que ver _Pensó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Neji- Estás diferente...

-No es cierto- Interrumpió Sakura.

-No, digo -Rió él- Antes no eras tan linda

-Tal vez sea el cabello negro- Sonrió

-Si, tal vez... Te queda muy bien con el delineador.- Piropeó el castaño.

Esa sonrisa que no había sacado Sasuke en años, Neji la sacó en un minuto. Se sintió tan desplazado...

Igual él lo sabía

Ella _no_ lo quería

-Bueno, mejor te dejo aquí- Dijo Neji- Buenas noches- y abandonó el área.

-Buenas noches- Respondió Sakura y desde allí Sasuke no escuchó más.

Ella se subió al techo y, desde lo alto, miró al moreno asomado en el balcón.

Bajó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ni sintió su Chakra. Sakura se colocó al lado de él y Sasuke no reaccionó.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó ella.

Por un minuto el moreno pudo haber respondido _"En ti"_ y hacer de esa escena la más romántica de su vida...

-Hmp...- Bufó el moreno y miró a la pelinegra, que cargaba el ceño fruncido- No es nada que te pueda molestar.

Ella volteó los ojos y pensó, no estaba molesta, era la imaginación de Sasuke.

Sakura se volteó y subió al techo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo inusual... Él la siguió. Él vio su espalda. Él caminó por detrás... _por detrás de ella..._

-¿Por qué me sigues?- Preguntó Sakura.

-No tengo nada más que hacer- Replicó el moreno.

_Que respuesta tan idiota_ Gruñó Sakura en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó y prendió su reproductor. Cerró los ojos y pensó todo lo que había pasado... estaba al lado de Sasuke, en el techo de una cabaña en la que dormirían todos... ¡Sería la segunda vez en la semana que dormían bajo el mismo techo!. ¿Qué pensaría _ell_---

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó él. Sin verlo, Sakura le tendió el audífono.

De repente Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Es muy bonito lo que dice esta canción...- Sakura esperó una respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Qué dice?- Preguntó el chico al ver que ella no seguía hablando.

-Es de un hombre que tiene cáncer y le habla a su pareja. Él sabe que se va a morir y por eso no quiere seguir con ella, porque sabe que la va a dejar- Explicó ella- En esta parte dice, _No te besaré... Porque la parte más dura de esto es dejarte..._

A Sasuke le temblaron los ojos. ¿No era eso lo que sintió cuando la dejó?

-_...Esto no es vivir...y solo quería que supieras..._- Siguió- _Que si me dices adiós hoy, yo te pediré que sea cierto, por que la parte más dura de esto es dejarte..._

-Cierto, es bonito- Replicó, sin siquiera saber de que hablaba, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Ella nunca le dijo adiós. Tal vez por eso él seguía pensando en esa noche, en ella...

* * *

_Estamos hablando de muchos problemas  
Tú me asustas, y lo sabes  
Pero continúa, continúa  
Tu voz sobre mi nuca quiero oír  
Nuestra historia nos miente, bebé  
Las drogas no son la solución  
Si te tengo a ti_

En la mañana Sasuke se despertó por la abrasadora fuerza del sol de ese día.

_¿Será que me dormí en el techo?_ Pensó, pero se acodaba perfectamente de haber ido a su cama esa noche...

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el cuarto... ¡y la sábana estaba mojada del sudor!. Se levantó corriendo y llegó a la sala como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¡AAAHHH, DEMASIADO CALOOOR!- Gritó el chico. Todos el la sala tenían una expresión de antipáticos que no se las quitaba nadie.

-¿Y qué crees que tenemos?- Replicó, enfadada, Ino.

-calooor... Qué calor hace...- Susurró una voz que venía de la habitación de las mujeres. Era Sakura.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Estaba bañada pero BAÑADA en sudor.

Se le había olvidado en la noche anterior retocarse el tinte y se veían las raíces rosas. Nadie dijo nada.

-Mejor voy a tomarme un baño- Anunció Sasuke.

-Pst, lo lamento. Yo voy primero- Se adelantó Sakura.

-¿Ahh?- Replicó irónico- Yo voy primero

-¿Queeee? Yo voy primero

-Yo voy primero

-Yo

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡YO!

-¡BASTAAA! -Gritó Ino- ¡Que Sasuke valla primero porque lo dijo antes Y PUNTO!

Los dos, asustados, callaron y Sasuke se fue a bañar. Terminó en unos diez minutos.

-¡Cuidado y te traga el desagüe!- Exclamó TenTen. Inmediatamente Sakura voló al baño.

-Eso se llama tener un cohete en el culo- Comentó Ino.

Al salir todos notaron la diferencia, el tinte se había caído por completo (a excepción de las puntas que aún las tenía más o menos negras). Ella no se había dado cuenta. Sin maquillaje, con el cabello rosa y, en toalla, se veía más linda que nunca.

-¿Sasuke, quieres un vaso?- Preguntó Neji, burlón.

-Cállate imbécil- Susurró Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a las aguas termales de una vez?- Propuso Naruto.

-¿CON ESTE CALOR?- Gritó TenTen.

-Pero... N-naruto-kun tiene razón... ¡Mejor vamos a relajarnos allá!- Sugirió Hinata y a Ino se le vino una idea a la cabeza...

-Cierto... eso nos MEJORARá la EMOción...- Respondió Ino y solo Hinata y Shikamaru comprendieron el mensaje oculto... "mejorar emos".

-Está bien... está bien... nos vamos- Asintió TenTen fastidiada.

-¿Comprendiste mi mensaje?- Susurró Ino.

-¿Qué mensaje?- replicó la castaña.

-Sa-su-ke y Sa-ku-ra "mejorar emos"- Sonrió Ino y TenTen esbozó una cara de complicidad.

-¡O-o-o-key!- Exclamó y le murmuró el plan a Neji y Hinata se lo contó a Naruto.

_Pobres ingenuos MUAJAJAJA_ Pensó Ino con una cara malévola.

* * *

Habían llegado a las aguas termales, en esa época no estaba tan concurrida. Las chicas se fueron a un lado y los hombres al contrario. Ino ya tenía su plan en la mira. 

-Sakuritaaa- Exclamó y ella volteó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te he dicho que no me llames como lo hace Tsunade-baka- Repitió Sakura.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar las toallas? es que las deje...- Pidió Ino con ojitos.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?- Replicó la chica, enfadada.

-Aaaaandaaa- Insistió la rubia.

-Hmp... okey- Asintió Sakura y salió del lugar con un Kimono, sin nada debajo. Ino sonrió y con un Walkie-tokie telefoneó a TenTen.

-Parte dos en macha, cambio- Informó Ino.

Sakura salió y no encontraba la la recepción._ Guíate por los carteles, como lo dijo Hina_ Pensó Sakurita. Había uno que señalaba a la izquierda. _Estaría segura de que era en la dirección contraria..._ Dudó Sakura _Pero, hazle caso a los carteles.._. caminó por un buen rato hasta que quedó en un lugar en donde jamás había estado. _TenTen está en la recepción pagando, seguro que si la llamo me oirá_ Pensó Sakura.

-¡TenTen!- Gritó- ¡TenTen!

Cerca, estaba TenTen y prendió el Walkie-Tokie

-Ya está allí- Susurró.

* * *

En la parte de los hombres, Neji recibió el mensaje. 

-¡Sasukillo!- Exclamó con voz amanerada.

-Me recuerdas a Tsunade-baka- Comentó con cara de asco.

-¿Me buscas las toallas? es que se me quedaron...- Pidió imitando la voz de un bebé

-Lo aceptaría... si fuera gay- Negó Sasukillo.

-Yo sé que tú quieres de lo prohibido, nene

-¡Ya cállate!- Gritó Sasuke, asustado por el homosexualismo de Neji.

-Psstt.. contigo no se puede joder, jombre. Anda búscalas- Pidió de forma "seria".

-Dale...- Asintió fastidiado.

El plan era que Sasuke y Sakura se quedaran perdidos en el mismo lugar y tuvieran que estar juntos ayudándose... pero Sakura comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario (a la parte de los hombre). TenTen no podía detenerla... ¡No, se iba a arruinar el plan!

-Sakura va para su parte- Informó TenTen.- ¿Qué hago?

-No sé... ¿Detengo a Sasuke, Ino?- Preguntó Neji

-No lo detengas... vamos a ver que pasa...- Respondió Ino.

TenTen pensó, no era tiempo de experimentar, aunque estaba bien.

* * *

Sakura siguió caminando y no sabía en donde estaba. 

_Malditos carteles.._.

Llegó a una parte que era parecida a la parte de las mujeres.

_Si soy estúpida dí una vuelta en círculo_ Pensó Sakura.

Se paró en una puerta y pegó la oreja. ¿Sería la suya?. Trató de escuchar más pero no se oía nada, hasta que oyó un grito... Así que decidió seguir oyendo, recostada de la puerta. De repente...

La puerta se abrió y Sakura empujó a alguien, cayéndose encima de él.

Tenía el kimono muy abierto y su acompañante solo una toalla tapándole su parte. Abrió los ojos y miró la cara de "aquella" persona.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Estaba encima de Sasuke semi-desnuda!

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!!! Y disculpen las tardanzas!!! Es que el cole... el cole... jeje**

**Inner: Eso dice ella... pero se la pasa jugando en la pc**

**Linda: Cállate Inner ¬¬ **

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**LiNdA-ChAn**

**Linda-29693 **


	6. Sólo un poco más

**Hola!!! Tengo que responder algunas duditas por aquí, y otras por allá... de la misma persona O.O Jaja, mentira Natsumi xD**

**Bueno, Natsumi-chan n.n, en el primer review me preguntaste si Sasuke e Ino eran super amigos. (O, amigos con derecho, sería xD). Peero, es que lo que ellos dicen y hacen es solo para bromear un poco. Son MUY amigos pero hasta allí, no han tenido relaciones. Lo de los capis anteriores o era para joder o era para insertar celos en la cabeza de Sakura xD**

**Y la otra... puess, eso de ser emo es algo como una moda y una forma de pensar. La mayoría de los emos son personas que odian su vida, son medio dark y odian todo a su alrededor. Si te das cuenta, muchas veces, en Fan Arts o en otros FanFics se le dice a Sasuke emo por su actitud engreída e indiferente. ¿Te ayudó?**

**También Yuki Nagatashi me preguntó... ¿Por qué emo?. Bueno, en sí, lo que quiero decir con emo, es que se convirtió en Sasuke. Y como los emos son solitarios, odian todo, etc etc etc, tonces me gustó la idea de hacerla emo xD (Tranquila yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con los emos, porque considero lo emo más una moda que una forma de pensar). Y el porque se convirtió en emo... Es un secreto aún y se revelara pronto... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD (Olvídalo, estoy loca xD)**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews!! **

**Capítulo 6: Primer paso. _Sólo un poco más_.  
**

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin special_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas. Se levantó torpemente y no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden, solo sabía que estaba pasando una catástrofe.

Sasuke estaba en el piso con la peor cara de _shock_ jamás vista. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se habían abierto al máximo, y, Sasuke creyó ver en su cara una expresión tanto de sorpresa como de asco.

Neji corrió a ver que sucedía, lo primero en fijarse es que el kimono de Sakura estaba abierto... digamos, un poco...

-Yo...- Sakura trataba de articular bien las palabras. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- Lo siento... No fue mi intención... Yo...

Se fue corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Qué diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo?. ¡Había estado semi-desnuda encima del chico que le gustó por más de tres años!

Pero, a pesar de haber crecido y ya no ser una niña inmadura, seguía siendo embarazoso

* * *

Sasuke seguía tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. 

-Pobre niña- Bufó Neji- Eso debió ser traumatizante...

El moreno no podía pronunciar ningún insulto. Tenía en su mente la imagen de la pelirrosa, con su cara de _asco._ ¡Como si él fuera Lee, o algo así!. Él sabía que no fue la intención de ella caer encima de él _«como si lo pudiera ser»_, pero... aquella poca distancia que guardaban sus cuerpos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos verde-jade...

_«...Uuuuuuun segundo. ¿Que diablos hago yo pensando en eso?» _Pensó Sasuke, con un gota de agua encima de su cabeza.

-Nunca me recuperaría de eso... ¡Que trauma!_ Oh, my god!_- Exclamó Neji, haciendo la actuación de una sifrina.

-¡Neji, CÁLLATE!. ¿¡NO VES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?- Gritó Sasuke, porque estaba hasta la coronilla de la mariquera de Neji.

-Pos, ni que tuvieras que pensar en algo... Bueno si, de ver como vas a pagar un psicólogo para Sakura- Rió el castaño, Sasuke se levantó y lo agarró por la camisa.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

De repente, una figura tapada por la oscuridad, (que lo único que se distingue de su cuerpo son dos rayos azules, que amenazan con ser los ojos) aunque esté debajo de un bombillo, interrumpe la escena.

-La única persona aquí que va a matar...- Susurró con tono amenazante- ¡VOY A SER YO!. ¡NEJI, ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡TE VOY A ASESINAR LO DAÑASTE TODO, FUE TU CULPA, AAAAH!

Sasuke no comprendía nada, pero _nada _de lo que pasaba.

TenTen apartó con fuerza a Sasuke, sacándolo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. El moreno escuchaba atento los gritos de la castaña, pero no logró entender nada.

Se alejo de la escena y fue a la salida. se sentó en los escalones, olvidando el echo de que aún estaba semi-desnudo. La recepcionista se acerco con una sonrisa preocupada y le tendió un yukata. Él lo aceptó sin pensar y se lo colocó. Se levantó y caminó por los alrededores de las aguas termales.

¿Cómo fue que todo pasó?. Sakura no tenía nada que hacer en esa habitación. ¿Cómo terminó encima del moreno?. ¡No pudo ser nada más _una confusión_!. ¡No!. Alguien tuvo que plane...

_Ino._

_«Oh, tengo la ligera sospecha que alguien morirá esta noche»_ Pensó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose a la parte de las mujeres.

* * *

Sakura fue a donde Ino, que la esperaba, con cara de preocupación. 

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó- Es que escuche unos gritos y...

La pelirrosa la agarró por el cuello del Kimono.

-¡No soy idiota!. ¿Lo planeaste, verdad?- Gritó Sakura.

-¿¡Planear, _qué_!?- Contestó la rubia, actuando como si no supiera nada. Sakura la miró fijamente y la soltó con fuerza.

-Olvídalo- Replicó con furia. Sakura se lanzó a la pequeña laguna y se sumergió hasta la cabeza.

-¡Ino!- Llamó una voz. La rubia se levantó torpemente y abrió la puerta.

-¿Sasu...

-¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE HACES METIÉNDOTE EN MI VIDA?- Gritó el moreno.

-¿Yo?. ¡Pero... ¿que hice?!- Replicó Ino.

-¡QUE NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA, TE CONOZCO MÁS DE LO QUE APARENTO!- Volvió a levantar la voz.

-¿Pero, de qué me culpas?- Interrogó la rubia.

-De que Sakura haya aparecido **ACCIDENTALMENTE** en la parte de los hombres y terminemos a menos de un metro de distancia- Respondió Sasuke, sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar el accidente.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente. ¿Así que Sasuke también se había dado cuenta de la intervención de Ino?

-¡No tengo la culpa de que se haya perdido!- Justificó Ino.

-¡Pero TenTen y Neji, SI verdad!. ¡De seguro seguían tus ordenes alocadas!

Ino sonrió y colocó una cara sospechosa.

-Si que me conoces más de lo aparentas Sasuke- Rió- Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el echo de que terminó cerca de ti, podría decir que SI tuve algo que ver.

Sakura sacó la cabeza del agua. ¡Serás maldita, Ino!

-¡No te metas en mi vida!- Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Pero si tú no das el primer paso... ¿quién lo va a dar, el rey de Roma?!- Replicó Ino con rabia. Sakura se quedó en silencio... ¡Ino sabía que ella estaba escuchando... ¿por qué hablaba de cosas tan privadas con Sasuke en frente de ella?!

-¡No necesito que des el primer paso por mi!

¿AH?

¿Cómo?

_«¿Escuché bien?»_ Pensó Sakura volviendo a sumergirse en el agua... ¡No quería escuchar más!

-¿Sabes por qué?. ¡Porque no va a haber primer, ni segundo, ni tercer, NI NINGÚN PASO!- Musitó el moreno, Sakura bufó de tranquilidad- ¡PORQUE IGUAL A ELLA NO LE IMPORTA SI LO INTENTO O NO!

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Sakura se levantó y se colocó una toalla. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y de su cabello chorreaban gotas negras del poco tinte que le quedaba. Su cara parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción. Se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas encima de ella.

-Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.- Anunció con un tono frío e indiferente. Se quedó parada en la puerta sin mirar a nadie- ¡Me largo!- Gritó. Su voz se quebró y salió corriendo.

* * *

_«¡No quiero!. ¡No quiero!. ¡No quiero que Sasuke repita lo que dijo!. ¡No quiero que diga que quiere intentar algo!. ¡NO LO QUIERO!_

_Porque a mi no me da igual... ¡PORQUE A MI ME IMPORTA, PORQUE ME DUELE!. Porque me da esperanza cuando sé que no la hay, porque él habla sin pensar y yo no le creo!. ¡O no le quiero creer!_

_Y cada vez que él dice cosas sin sentido que me hacen imaginar, todo termina mal. ¡Pero no para él, para mi!.»_

Sakura estaba caminando, de vuelta hacia la cabaña de TenTen, hundida entre lágrimas. Sintió una brisa fuerte, iba a llover. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y notó el agua negra. Su ropa también estaba manchada de negro. Se paró en el medio del camino, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Tal vez, no era lo mejor volver, tal vez se podía desviar y caminar sin rumbo. Podría vivir en cualquier lugar y, tenía su reproductor portátil, así que no le faltaba nada. Podía solo comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, en donde no existiría la palabra Sasuke. Sin llorar todas las noches por volver a verlo, en donde nunca la buscaría, o en donde nunca le tendería una toalla si tenía frío, en donde nunca la seguiría, en donde nunca fuera débil, en donde nunca desobedecería a _ella_._  
_

_En donde jamás volvería a amar a Sasuke_

* * *

-Bien, amigo mío- Bufó Ino- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? 

Sasuke no entendía absolutamente lo que pasaba en la mente de Sakura. Ella lo había escuchado todo, y, aún no sabía lo que había dicho que la había puesto tan mal. Sintió una brisa fuerte, iba a llover. Se recostó de la pared y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, comenzó a llover. Luego de un tiempo el viento sopló más fuerte y cayó un ventarrón.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Nos llevó la delantera- Dijo Ino- Ya debe estar en la casa.

-Ojalá no se haya tropezado con el ventarrón, porque si no...- Comentó Shikamaru.

-Hay, pobre Sakura-chan...- Corroboró Hinata con voz de niña inocente.

-¡Creo que me comencé a preocupar!- Exclamó TenTen.

-Alguien tiene que ir a a ver si está bien...- Propuso Ino.

-Que no sea ninguna de las mujeres, se pueden resfriar- Dijo Neji con tono cool- Incluyéndome- Añadió para luego ser noqueado por TenTen.

-Cállate- Ordenó con voz amenazante.

-Yo no puedo porque... ¡Bueno como verán, no puedo!- Justificó Shikamaru.

Todos miraron a Sasuke.

-En serio, los odio- Replicó el moreno.

Sasuke salió, con un paraguas y el ceño fruncido. Como odiaba a todos, LOS** ODIABA**.

Caminó por las calles, tratando de ir rápido para no estar mucho tiempo debajo del agua. Al llegar a la cabaña inspeccionó todo con cuidado. El techo, las habitaciones, la cascada, los baños, la sala, la cocina... Todo el jodido lugar, y no encontró a Sakura.

-¡Sakura!... ¿Sakura en dónde estás?- Llamó el moreno. La chica no estaba; lo sabía, no percibía su Chakra.

Miró al cielo y cayó un trueno que sonó fortísimo. El chico salió corriendo a la calle, olvidando su paraguas.

-¡Sakura!- Musitó mientras corría. La lluvia se hacia cada vez más fuerte, y comenzaba a lastimar- ¡Sakura!

Sasuke corrió por todas las calles y no consiguió a Sakura. Cada vez la lluvia caía con más y más intensidad. La vista se le nublo por la lluvia. ¿En que diablos te has metido, Sakura?

-¡¡SAKURA!!- Gritó Sasuke- ¿En dónde estás?

Otro trueno sonó y la lluvia le hacía daño al cuerpo de Sasuke.

_«No voy a rendirme. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!»_ Pensó el chico sin darse por vencido.

Con mucho esfuerzo saltó y se subió al techo de la casa en donde estaba. Saltó de techo en techo sin darse por vencido. ¡Pero, no estaba en ningún lugar!. _«¿Y si se preocupó por todos y volvió a las aguas termales?. Si no está en ningún lugar es porque esta allí»_ Concluyó Sasuke con un bufido._«No me daré por vencido si no tengo seguro eso»_

-¡Sakura!. ¿Estás aquí?- Preguntó a la bruma de su alrededor. Trató de saltar al otro techo, que podía ver porque tenía el sharingan encendido. Pero, se resbaló y se golpeó la nuca con el borde del techo. Se cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y con muchas heridas.

* * *

_«Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Aquella noche... todas las escenas en donde yo no pude alzar la cabeza, no por orgullo, si no para referirme a ella con una respuesta afirmativa, o una simple sonrisa cariñosa._

_Cariño._

_Siempre necesité cariño, necesité a alguien que me sonriera siempre... ¡y tenía a ese alguien sin darme cuenta!_

"_¡Sasuke-kun!"_

_Aquellas lágrimas que derramaba sin control_

"_¡Sasuke-kun, basta!"_

_Mi mirada fría, jamás pude darle afecto. ¿El mundo podrá perdonar mi falta de tacto y mi personalidad autosuficiente, engreída y orgullosa?._

"_¡Si vienes conmigo no te arrepentirás!. ¡Seremos muy felices!"_

_¿Seremos muy felices?. ¿En serio, Sakura?_

_¿¡Como estamos ahora, crees que podríamos ser muy felices!?_

_Como quisiera ser feliz Sakura... Pero yo..._

"_¡Sasuke-kun no te vallas!. ¡Si te vas voy a gritar!"_

_No quiero que grites, Sakura, quiero irme lejos. No quiero que me detengas, porque si me detienes..._

"_¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no te vallas!"_

_Porque si me detienes ahora, no podré alejarme nunca... ¡Nunca!... _

"_¡Sasuke-kun!. ¡Te amo más que a nada!"_

_Pero yo..._

"_Gracias"_

_Pero yo... tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no cumplir mi promesa y no ser feliz. ¡Tengo miedo de aceptarte y luego dejarte!_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_«No te besaré, porque la parte más difícil de esto es dejarte»_

_Y aún así, me aleje..._

_Fue difícil..._

_Pero lo más difícil es vernos ahora. No somos "muy felices"._

"_¡Seremos muy felices!"_

_seremos muy felices..._

_muy felices..._

_Una persona como yo no merece ser feliz junto a ti... ¡Tú mereces algo mejor!_

_Tengo miedo de que no sea la persona que tú querías que fuera..._

"_Sasuke-kun"_

_Como desearía ver tus labios moviéndose así, como antes... Suplicando una sonrisa..._

_No._

_No mereces suplicarme nada._

_Yo debería suplicarte. ¡Suplicarte la felicidad que me juraste si estábamos juntos!._

_Dirías: "¡Sasuke-kun!"_

_Y volverías a llorar, pero..._

_De felicidad_»

* * *

La lluvia le pegaba con fuerza a la cara de Sasuke. Sintió unas manos moviendo su cuerpo, no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para abrir los ojos, saber que seguía viviendo. Escuchaba su nombre, lejano, alguien intentaba despertarlo. Abrió la boca y tomó aire lentamente. Apretó el entrecejo y abrió los ojos con cuidado. La imagen de alguien muy conocido se fue formando y escuchó con claridad. 

-¡Uchiha, levántate!. ¡Necesito llevarte a un lugar en donde no pegue el agua!- Gritó ella. Recuperó enseguida la consciencia. Se levantó torpemente y la miró fijamente. ¡Estaba bien, ella...!

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Estás bien!- Exclamó con una sonrisa- Estás bien...

Sakura se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué le ocurrió a ese ser?

-¡Estaba tan preocupado!- Completó Sasuke, pero de pronto se sintió un poco mareado, el golpe en la nuca le había afectado.

Se desmayó de nuevo. Sakura bufó y lo arrastró hasta un lugar con techo. Notó una pequeña hinchazón en el área de la nuca. Inmediatamente pensó en un jutsu de curación, un golpe en la nuca era muy peligroso. ¿Pero... qué diablos hacía Sasuke allí?

_¡Estaba tan preocupado!_, había dicho él. ¿Acaso... acaso... aca...?

_«¡Él me estaba buscando!»_ Pensó exaltada Sakura.

No, no, no, no, no... ¡Que buuuen chiste!. ¿Sasuke buscándola?. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se estaba desconcentrando, tenía que curar al chico. Una hora después, Sasuke abrió los ojos. Había parado de llover. Estaba empapado y no sabía en donde estaba.

-¡Sakura!- Musitó en voz alta, recordándola.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy- Respondió la chica al lado de él.

Sasuke recordó en lo que pensó mientras dormía. En suplicarle felicidad a ella...

_«En el sueño no me sentía tan patético»_ Pensó Sasuke con una gota de agua en la cabeza.

-Te estaba buscando- Resolvió por decir Sasuke- La lluvia estaba muy fuerte... y los otros estaban muy preocupados...

_«Diablos, fallé»_ Reprimió Sasuke al no poder decir "estaba muy preocupado".

-Ah, ya veo- Replicó Sakura, pensando en la cara que debió poner Ino cuando le pidieron a Sasuke que la buscara- Así que te obligaron a buscarme

-Em, no, eto...- Trató de decir Sasuke- Puuues, no me obligaron, en sí.

«En sí, SI me obligaron. Pero, ya que»

-¿"En sí"?- Repitió Sakura jugando a tirar piedras.

-Mmm, si- Respondió Sasuke (sin pensar, porque no sabía que responder).

-Lo tomaré como un "me obligaron pero no tanto"- Dijo ella.

_«Sakura, la pones difícil»_

-¿Y, en dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó él.

-No te importa- Contestó la chica.

-¡Claro que me...!- Gritó Sasuke pero se calló. Había acercado mucho su cara a la de Sakura- que me... importa...

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido. También sintió como la respiración de Sasuke cambió. Así que todo lo que le había dicho en ese día era... tristemente cierto...

Sus miradas, se cruzaron y Sakura fue cerrando los ojos. "No hay nada que preocuparse... No hay nada de malo en eso... No hay nada malo en la felicidad" La distancia se fue haciendo más corta...

Sólo un poco más.

-Haruno Sakura. Como lo sospeché- Dijo una voz antes de que los dos chicos pudieran terminar la escena. La sombra hizo un jutsu y lanzó a Sakura contra la pared de la casa y luego la arrastró contra ella.

-Se... sensei...- Murmuró Sakura, se puso de pie y la reverenció.

La sombra se descubrió. Una mujer de capa negra, ojos claros, cabello negro y labios pintados de negro.

-¡Te atreviste a desobedecerme!- Gritó la mujer. Sasuke se quedó perplejo. ¿Ella era...?

¿Esa mujer era... _ella_?

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**¡Ooh!. ¿Cómo están?. Sé que algunos se la han pasado bien y, otros no tanto xD. Acabo de acabar una semana de puros exámenes, voy a morir lentamente si continuó así!**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido!**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**LiNdA-ChAn**

**Linda-29693 **

* * *


	7. Ella y adiós

NOTA: Cuando hablamos de "_ella_" (en cursiva) nos referimos a la mujer que en el capitulo anterior Sakura llamó Sensei. Cuando ésta palabra NO lleva cursiva, es un simple pronombre que se refiere a cualquier persona (menos a _ella_). Soy muy cuidadosa al poner la cursiva así que estén pendientes, se pueden confundir.

**Capítulo siete: _Ella_ y adiós.**

_Las lágrimas derramadas en un cielo azul_

_De unos ojos que cambian con el tiempo_

_Crearán esa oscuridad entre ella y yo_

_Nada será mayor_

_Aún tengo la esperanza de liberar aquel amor_

_Que dejó marcas en mi piel_

_Por eso_

_Te doy mi alma y mi fantasía_

_Cúrame del dolor_

El vestido negro de aquella mujer bailaba en el aire. Sus ojos amenazantes se clavaron en los de Sakura.

-Me desobedeciste- Repitió, con la voz un poco más calmada- Defiéndete.

En la mente de Sasuke reinaba la perplejidad. Sakura miró a la mujer con esfuerzo, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Él- Se limitó a decir, señalando a Sasuke. La mujer sonrió.

-Con que... él. No será... ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- Susurró con calma. Dirigió su mirada a la desorbitada de Sasuke.

-Si- Volvió a decir Sakura.

La mujer rió con ganas.

-_Eso_... dime, mi amor –refiéndose a Sakura– ¿_eso_ es Uchiha Sasuke?- Uso un tono despectivo y una sonrisa malvada.

-Si._ Eso_ es Uchiha Sasuke

_«¿Eso?_» Pensó Sasuke, indignado «¿_Tengo cara de objeto o qué?_»

-Sí, si la tienes- Respondió la mujer. El chico abrió los ojos.

_«Ella lee...»_

-Ella lee la mente- Completó la mujer- Así que, tranquilo, no tienes que pensar cosas. Me las puedes decir a la cara- La mujer se acercó a una gran velocidad a Sasuke y colocó sus labios en la oreja del moreno.

-Escúchame- Ordenó- Escúchame suavemente y no te atrevas a decir ninguna palabra –una pausa– _Sakura es mía_.

_«¿AAHH? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS..?»_

-Sí, Sakura es mía, así que no la toques. Su alma es mi propiedad. Asñi que te recomiendo que te alejes de ella para siempre- Sasuke se quedó paralizado y sintió que la mano de la mujer acariciaba los costados de su cara. Miró los ojos de la mujer, que antes eran claros como un mar ahora estaban negros como la noche, su cara, blanca como la nieve, y aquella sonrisa maldita -Te pareces tanto a mi...- Murmuró ella con dulzura.

Los labios negros de _ella _tocaban los suyos con sutileza y elegancia. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_«¿Quién eres?»_

«_¿Quién diablos eres?_»

Sakura observaba con tranquilidad la escena. Cuando_ ella_ estaba cerca, no actuaba como una pequeña niña estúpida. Celos, jamás volvería a sentirlos. Sakura no amaba a Sasuke ni él a ella. Y eso no lo acababa de aprender. La escena anterior fue a causa de la falta de tiempo con _ella_. Sakura no amaba a Sasuke, ni él a ella. Y eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

«_Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo_» Pensó Sakura, observando sin timidez la escena del elegante beso entre su sensei y _aquel moreno de allá_.

Sasuke quería parar de besar a ese asco de mujer. No podía. Simplemente, no podía, su cuerpo no se movía. Sus ojos no se abrían. ¿Qué le había echo _ella_?

«_Suéltame_» Ordenó el chico en sus pensamientos «_Me das asco_»

La mujer se separó de él y se lamió los labios con un aire sensual. Sasuke sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar en aquel sitio.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Alguien que te quitará la felicidad- Respondió la mujer.

_«¿Qué felicidad?»_ Pensó el chico con desagrado.

-¡Ah, verdad! Se me olvidaba. Tú nunca fuiste feliz- Replicó _ella_ volteando la vista hacia Sakura- Él dice que no es feliz- Comentó la morena a Sakura.

La pelirrosa guardó en silencio.

Sasuke no pudo defenderse.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo- Replicó Sakura de repente con cierta indiferencia. _Ella_ sonrió y se dirigió al moreno.

-¿Quieres ver algo gracioso?- Preguntó la mujer. Sasuke no movió ni los labios ni la cabeza- Pues, te lo mostraré. ¡Sakura!- Llamó y la chica se acercó a los dos. Sakura alzó la vista y _ella_ dio un paso hacía la pelirrosa- Tu cabello es rosa. Eso es pecado.

-Lo sé- Replicó.

_Ella_ le abofeteó con fuerza.

-No debes llevarlo rosa

-Lo siento

La golpeó con más fuerza

-Pecado de arrepentimiento

Antes de que Sakura volviera a abrir la boca, _ella_ le estampó su puño en el vientre.

-¿Por qué lo llevas rosa?

-Porque...

Otro golpe.

Sasuke estaba traumado. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, de nuevo.

-Lo tienes rosa. Eso es pecado- Repitió la mujer, sus ojos se volvieron azules- Tienes que aceptar el castigo.

Una serie de puñetazos siguieron a ese comentario. Sakura estaba sangrando por la boca. El moreno no podía soportarlo, no...

-¡DEJA A SAKURA!- Gritó.

La mujer paró por un momento.

-Ahy, que duro sonó eso- Replicó- Sakura, dime, es o no es pecado llevar el cabello rosa?

-Es pecado- Afirmó la chica.

-¿Y tengo que castigarte?

-Castígame- Ordenó Sakura. Sasuke se horrorizó.

-¿Que le haz echo a Sakura?- Musitó y la chica le colocó la mano con fuerza en la boca.

-No le hables tan campante a mi Sensei- Sakura apretó con fuerza la mandíbula de Sasuke, que se zafó.

-Tú, cállate- Ordenó _ella_ y tiró a Sakura al suelo- Como te dije, Sakura es mía. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana con ella.

El sharingan de Sasuke se encendió y frunció el ceño. Esa perra ya no iba a jugar con él. ¡¿¡Por dios, había derrotado a Itachi y una maldita emo iba a obstruir su camino!?! Oh, no me jodas. Ni muerto perdía contra esa maldita emo. Se calmó y esbozó su mejor cara seria.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pelear contra mi? No hay necesidad- Replicó la mujer- Yo ya me iba, cariño.

-No vas a escapar- Alertó el moreno y se abalanzó a la mujer. Alguien bloqueo el ataque.

_Sakura._

-Bien hecho, amor- Sonrió la mujer a Sakura. Sasuke se separó- Si quieres pelear contra mi, enfrenta a ella.

Sasuke bufó de rabia y se quedó en donde estaba.

-Vete- Ordenó el moreno. La mujer obedeció y se llevó a Sakura.

¿Qué coño hacía que Sakura se quedara con esa loca?

¿Acaso era masoquista?

_«Maldita perra»_

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

El día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó. Estaba en la cabaña. El sueño de la noche anterior había sido extraño. Una sombra que se lo llevaba todo, una mujer vestida de negro, Sakura... ¡Oh, mierda, _Sakura_! Se levantó de golpe. Era todavía temprano... las seis de la mañana, por allí. Se dirigió a la cocina, en donde estaba Ino.

-Buenos días- Saludó la rubia.

-Hola- Replicó el moreno- Oye... ¿en dónde está Sakura?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada... Tuve un sueño, nada más

-Bueno, se la llevó Tsunade la noche en que la fuiste a buscar. Es extraño. Venir a buscarla un día tan nublado...

-¿Se fue?- Una sola palabra se le vino a la mente:_ Ella_- ¿Tsunade vino para acá a llevársela?

-No, ella dejó una nota. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Te lo dije, un sueño, nada más.

La mente de Sasuke se nubló. Aquella mujer se la había llevado de verdad.

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

En su sueño, Sasuke estaba en un lugar solitario y nadie estaba cerca. Se veía la luz del sol, pero sólo su rincón era negro. Sentado en el suelo sin nada que hacer, mirando la luz de los demás. Su oscuridad se iba expandiendo más, por envidia, porque su rincón no tenía luz. Ese guión era el que seguían todos sus sueños. Pero, algo esta vez cambió. Además de Sasuke, otra figura tenía un rincón negro; era una mujer de cabello largo que estaba sentada. La mujer se levantó y la oscuridad de su rincón se propagó. Las personas que tenían luz se debilitaron, pero una siguió de pie. La mujer rió malvadamente y se acercó a Sasuke lentamente. La persona que aún tenía luz gritó. Todo se volvió negro. _–sasuke-kun adiós–_ Se escuchó a lo lejos y él devolvió el susurro _–¿sakura?–._

Despertó. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

Dolor, tristeza... cada palabra que no se habían dicho estaban en la palma de la mano de _ella_. El moreno pensó en aquella mujer... ..._«Te voy a quitar la felicidad»_... Por un momento trató de pensar en lo que se trataba... ¿Felicidad? ¿_Qué_ felicidad? Esa mujer... Sasuke no sabía porque Sakura quería tanto a ese desperdicio. ¿Quién coño se creía _ella_ para venir a golpear a Sakura como le apetecía? ¡Sólo por llevar el cabello rosa! _«¿Sólo por el cabello rosa?»_ A el moreno le parecía una estupidez... tenía que ser por algo más...

_«Haruno Sakura, como lo sospeche. Me desobedeciste»_

Oh, no, no, no, no... ¡Acaso...!

¿Acaso Sasuke era la causa del problema?

¡No podía ser sólo el echo de que llevara el cabello rosa!

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación, Ino seguía en la cocina con cara de deprimida. Tenía al lado una botella de alcohol y estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Ino... ¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa algo, pasa algo...- repitió con voz lúgubre- Claro... pasaría algo... maldición... ¿Cómo lo notaste? Es que yo soy tan inútil que apenas logro visualizarme a las mentes...

-¿Eh?- replicó el moreno con tono irónico- No eres un estorbo ni una inútil- Sasuke se acercó a Ino y la abrazó- Vente, no seas estúpida y pon tu mente en orden.

-Buena suerte- Dijo Ino y se zafó del abrazo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

«¡DIOS, QUE DIABLOS, LA GENTE ESTÁ RARA HOY!»

Sasuke se quedó en la cocina.. había olvidado completamente a Sakura. Salió de la casa corriendo; iría a Konoha a ver a Tsunade, de seguro ella sabía a donde habían llevado a Sakura.

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

Tsunade se despertó temprano y bostezó. Llamó a alguien, pero nadie respondió. Bostezó de nuevo, tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido bien. Se fue a la oficina y se recostó del sillón. Un estruendo la despertó; era la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

-¿Quién está allí?- llamó la mujer con toda tranquilidad.

Sasuke entró a la oficina de golpe.

-¡Sasukillo!- exclamó Tsunade con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Vienes en un buen momento, no podía dormir...

Tsunade calló, la expresión del moreno era tan seria que no podía bromear. La Hokage sabía por que Sasuke venía; pero no le iba a decir nada, oh no...

-¿En dónde est–...?

-Que falta de respeto- espetó la Hokage, con seriedad- ¿Qué crees, que soy tu compinche o algo así?

-¡Tsu–...!- Sasuke se paró- Hokage-sama, Sakura... ¿En dónde está?

-No es problema tuyo

-¡Claro que lo es!- gritó el moreno.

-¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Porque son "amigos"? No me vengas con ese cuento barato

-¡Tsun...!

-¿Por qué de repente te interesa el paradero de Sakura? Ni siquiera mantienen la privacidad para que la llames por su primer nombre (N/A: En japón, llamar a la persona por su primer nombre es símbolo de intimidad).

-Yo vi a _ella_- replicó el chico- Vi lo que esa mujer le hace a _Haruno_- terminó con tono irónico.

Tsunade se quedó callada. Apretó los puños.

-Lo que esa mujer le haga o no a Sakurita no es tu problema... Deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos ajenos. Eso le concierne a Sakura, a ella y a mi, por supuesto.

-Hm...

-Aléjate de Sakura. _Ella_ es una mujer muy egocéntrica y le gusta enseñar sus propiedades, así que de seguro sabes que el alma y el cuerpo de Sakura le pertenecen, ¿verdad?

Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Bueno, te diré sólo eso: aléjate de Sakura. Es una orden. Puedes retirarte.

El moreno salió de la habitación. Hace mucho tiempo había desobedecido a un Hogake, y más, y por eso, esta vez nadie le iba evitar conseguir lo que quería. Y está vez estaba seguro de que si conseguía lo que necesitaba, sería feliz...

«¿Qué es la felicidad?» Pensó amargamente.

Siguió su camino, estaba claro que Tsunade no lo iba a ayudar a encontrar a Sakura.

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

-Sakura, querida- Susurró la mujer palpándole la cabeza a la pelinegra- ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Cuatro años a la basura!

-Gracias, sensei- Replicó ella. Comenzó a sollozar- ¡C-como lo detesto! ¡C-como detesto tener sentimientos!

Los ojos de _ella_ se alumbraron con una expresión malévola.

-Ahy, querida. Esperé cuatro largos años para oírte decir eso.

-¿Com...?

-¿Tú quieres, desacerte de tus sentimientos?- Preguntó, con voz apacible y clara.

Sakura lo pensó, todo pasó por su mente rápidamente. Sin predecirlo, sin sentirlo, nada, contestó:

-Si.

-Entonces es un trato, amor, ¿bien?- Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sakura no entendía nada.

-¿Me vas a quitar los sentimientos?

-Tu quisiste- Gritó ella, irritada- ¡No me vengas con peros ahora!

-¡Sen...!

-¡Cállate!- Gritó ella- ¡Tú y tu maldito arrepentimiento!

-Hai- Replicó, obediente.

Dentro de si, muy dentro, no quería deshacerse de todo, pero, era tan doloroso...

**o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o**

-Tsunade- Llamó una voz.

-Pase adelante- Respondió ella.

-Hola, Tsunade, tiempo- Respondió la mujer vestida de negro de la puerta.

-Hola, Katsune. Pasa adelante, siéntate- Ofreció Tsunade. Detrás de la mujer estaba una chica.

-Siéntate al lado de mi- Ordenó Katsune. La chica asintió- Tsunade, te tengo una buena noticia.

Tsunade se estremeció, ¿Q-que podía ser bueno para _ella_?

-Nuestra promesa se rompió, Tsunade- Dijo ella- Sakura lo decidió.

Tsunade saltó de la silla y se colocó de pie.

-¡NO TOQUES...!- Gritó la mujer.

Katsune colocó sus uñas en el cuello de la chica. Y fue apretando, apretando...

-¡SUELTALA!- Volvió a gritar Tsunade.

-Ella lo decidió- _Ella_ sonrió- "¡C-como detesto tener sentimientos!"- Imitó con voz burlona.

-¡No lo vas...!- Musitó la rubia.

-¡Claro que lo voy a hacer! ¿Sabes cuántos años he estado esperando?- Replicó la mujer- Ella no los necesita.

-¡Claro que los necesita!

Sakura se quedó callada. No sabía que decir.

-Yo los necesito más que ella- Respondió la mujer, irritada.

-No seas idiota- Contestó Tsunade- Tú no los necesitas.

-Ella me dijo que los detestaba

-Tú también lo dijiste, aquel día, ¿recuerdas?

-No siento nada cuando lo recuerdo.

-Claro, imbécil- Musitó la rubia- Estoy segura que ella no quiere.

-Ella no quiere- Respondió Katsune, de mal humor.

-Tengo una idea- Sonrió Tsunade- Sakura, si juras esto por tu vida, entonces Katsune no te hará nada. Si no puedes manejar esto, entonces, hará lo que quiera contigo.

-Increíble idea- Sonrió Katsune.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Jura que jamás en esta vida volverás con Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo Tsunade.

Hubo un impaciente silencio.

Una pequeña vena salió de la cabeza de _ella._

-¡¿NADA MÁS ESO?!- Gritaron Sakura y Katsune.

-¡Olvídalo!- Gritó Katsune- ¡Me niego! ¡Eso es demasiado fácil!

-¡Es cierto!- Asintió Sakura.

-¿Eres masoquista?- Preguntaron las dos mujeres con una gota de agua en la cabeza.

-¡Es cierto!- Volvió a asentir la chica.

Las mujeres la miraron, con un ojo más grande que otro.

-La perdimos- Lloró Tsunade- Sakurita vuelve en ti...

-No seas idiota, Tsunade- Reprendió Katsune.

-¡Es cierto!

-Algo le pasa a ella, de verdad- Opinó Tsunade- Verifica a ver si algo no se le rompió por allí, un tornillo, alguna vainita...

-No soy un imbécil robot, vieja rubia- Se quejó Sakura- Sólo que quedé muy atónita al saber que tú... ¡Que tú piensas que yo volveré con Sasuke!

-¿Y no lo vas a hacer?- Preguntaron las dos mujeres con un rostro irónico.

-Por supuesto- Asintió la pelinegra.

-Yo no creo en esa teñida- Alegó Tsunade señalando a Sakura.

-Ponle algo más difícil- Reclamó Katsune.

-Descubre la cura para volver a ser virgen- Propuso Tsunade.

-Ponte seria- Reclamó Katsune.

-Imposible- Bufó Sakura.

-Sólo quiero que me jures eso, Sakurita. No te quiero ver más nunca con él...

Katsune sonrió.

-Entonces que se venga conmigo- Sonrió _ella_- Así jamás volvería a ver a Uchiha... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Si- Aceptó Sakura.

-Puedo matarlo- Sonrió Katsune.

-No lo vas a lograr- Bufó Tsunade- No lo subestimes.

-Me quiero ir con Sensei- Replicó Sakura.

-¿Segura?- Saltó Tsunade- ¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre- Replicó la pelinegra- O hasta que Sasuke muera.

-¿Morir, yo? Sakura, no juegues- Dijo una voz un poco fría detrás de ellas.

Tsunade no lo podía creer, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no percibió el chakra de Sasuke. Katsune rió de manera malévola.

-¡Las dos son tan idiotas!- Rió la mujer- ¡Ninguna se dio cuenta!

-Sakura, ¿piensas que voy a morir tan fácilmente?- Soltó Sasuke.

-No- Respondió la pelinegra.

-Entonces no hables como si tuvieras el derecho de hablar de mi muerte.

-No eres quien para darme ordenes.

-Claro, puesto que ya eres la esclava de esa mujer.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Así que te vas de Konoha... A pensar en como me matarás o algo así.

-¿Para qué habría de pensar en ti?

-Amor, terminemos el trato- Interrumpió _ella_.

Tsunade trató de impedir la decisión.

-Acepto- Dijo Sakura- ¡Y no me importa más!

-¡Sakura! ¡No seas idiota!- Gritó Tsunade.

Katsune sonrió y agarró a Sakura, y, por lo pronto, desapareció.

-¡Devuélveme a Sakura!- Musitó la Hokage a la nada- ¡Sakura!

Miró a Sasuke que estaba parado en la puerta.

-Se fue- Dijo Sasuke, con toda normalidad.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "SE FUE"!? ¡TÚ SO MALDITO!- Grito la rubia.

-Que inteligente- Susurró Sasuke.

Se sintió confiado, porque _ella_ hizo todo como él creía que lo iba a hacer. Salió de la oficina, y caminó hasta el parque. Vio los cerezos, las flores ya estaban casi por caer todas.

_«Yo también soy inteligente, Katsune»_ Pensó Sasuke. Ya no iba a actuar como un idiota, o como si no fuera uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación.

_«Iré a hablar con Tsunade, estoy seguro que ahora si me ayudará, pero dejaré que se le pase primero el trauma»_

Un Uchiha siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fue bastante la tardanza, y eso que hice primero los dos de mi otro fic, lo cual es muy raro, porque generalmente éste es mi prioridad (pero es que la historia en el otro también está muy interesante y no puedo dejarlo jijijijijij) Bueno, también las navidades (EN LAS CUALES NO HICE NADA) estaban tan aburridas que no tenía inspiración para continuar. Bueno, la cosa es que ahora estoy viciada con Death Note! DIOS QUE BUEN ANIME! Ah, y mme vi un anime llamado Bokura ga Ita, no sabía que un anime te podía hacer llorar tanto O.o. Pues, claro, Lovely Complex, el anime que conquistó mi corazón, mente, ojos, ect. Y el cual también me encanta el manga. Hablando de manga, ¿Quién sigue el manga de Naruto? Saben, capítulo 384. VERDAD QUE ESTÁ DEMASIADO INTERESANTE??????!!!!!! Well, ya no se que contar, puesto que mi vida no debe ser tan divertida como para contarsela XD Así que CHAO!! JURO NO TARDARME EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!!!**

**LiNdA-ChAn**

**Linda-29693**


	8. A través de nuestros ojos

**PRIMERO, lo primero (Inner: Ni modo que lo último...) Inner cállate de una vez. LAMENTO, de corazón, LAMENTO tardarme tanto. ¡¡No actualizo desde Diciembre!! Esta vez no le echo la culpa a el cole, ni a StepMania, ni a nada, la verdad, sólo es la razón de que me sentaba en mi pc, y las ideas no afloraban. UNA línea por semana, sólo UNA LÍNEA!!! Era trágico, muuuuy trágico!! Pero aquí volvió Linda! Disfruten el capii!!! (PD: Gracias por los reviews, estoy a punto de llegar a 100 !! Los adoro a todos)**

**-...-**

"**Itsu datte naku no wa kantan de, Waraitai, Waraitai, Kimi no soba de** Cuando se hace tan fácil llorar, quiero reír, quiero reír a tu lado

**Mou warau koto wa dekinai yo ne Setsunai Kanashii Aitai **Ya no podré reír más. Lastimado, triste, quiero verte

**Omoide to kanashimi dakikakae Shizuka ni Shizuka ni Ochite yuku** Si lo recuerdo me undo en tristeza. Lentamente, lentamente, voy cayendo

**Ki ga tsukeba namida afureteiru Kietai Shinitai Kuruitai** Cuando me doy cuenta, ya las lágrimas han aflorado. Quiero desaparecer, quiero morir, quiero volverme loco.

_Escapism – Antic Café_

**Capítulo 8: A través de nuestros ojos.**

Sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente, con un cierto aire de impaciencia.

-Te necesito, Sakurita- Le dijo ella. Sakura se acomodó en la silla y mantuvo la mirada, sin responder- Necesito que me ayudes, Sakurita...

La pelinegra tampoco respondió esta vez. La mirada fue más intensa y comenzó a mover sus piernas de un lado a otro. Katsune desvió la mirada de la pelinegra.

-Estoy harta, necesito sentirme viva- Replicó con tono fúrico- Te he ayudado tanto, devuélveme el favor. ¡Te lo ordeno!

La boca de Sakura se movió y los ojos de_ ella_ se tornaron claros. Sin poder contener su furia, agarro de la blusa a Sakura y la lanzó al piso. Sakura no reclamaba, su aura estaba tranquila.

-Repítelo- Ordenó- ¡Repítelo!. ¡Repítelo!

-No- Repitió Sakura con el ceño fruncido, tratando de igualar la fuerza de esos ojos azules cielo.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-¿Sasuke, qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué crees que hago, vieja estúpida?

Tsunade lo vio con una mirada fría.

-¿Así es que piensas rescatar a Sakurita?

-¿¡¿Tienes una idea mejor?!?- Replicó, fastidiado de Tsunade.

-No, cariño, pero... ¿no crees que _ella_ lo pensará?

-Debe estar ocupada tratando de hacer que Sakura acepte su propuesta- Contestó, buscando entre los papeles del escritorio de Tsunade algo.

-Para este momento Sakura ya debió haber aceptado- Dijo la rubia, cabizbaja- ¿Qué crees que diría un emo si le propusieran eso?

-Ya me encargué de que no lo hiciera- Sasuke levantó más papeles- ¡Pero que desorden! Ino me mataría si tuviera un escritorio así.

-Amoor... ¿hablabas de mi?- Sonrió la rubia en la puerta y saludó con un gesto amistoso a Tsunade.

-Inevitable dejar de pensar en ti, Ino- Replicó el chico. Ino rió con dulzura y Tsunade lo miró con incredulidad.

-Promiscuo- Susurró la Hokage- ¿Cómo es eso de que...?

-¡Ah, Ino! Necesito que me hagas un trabajo- Cortó Sasuke.

-¿Me estás evitan..?

-¿Dime, amor? - Sonrió la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua a Tsunade- ¿Qué necesitas?

Sasuke sonrió y se llevó a Ino a hablar afuera. La Hokage frunció el ceño y se sentó en su oficina. Sasuke quería ir a donde Sakura... ¿pero por qué tan de repente?. ¿acaso no era Sakura "una gran molestia"? Tsunade había hecho todo para que Sakura se olvidara de él, hasta poniendo en peligro su propia integridad, para que él ahora viniera de rodillas a ella a quererla... No le parecía justo; esa era una mala jugarreta del destino. "_Hokage-sama, no sabe lo difícil que fue ir a verlo hoy, aunque de lejos. Tsunade-sama, ayúdeme, me siento horrible... Él estaba al lado del cuerpo de Orochimaru, lo mató. No es bueno, se está poniendo peor... Yo lo extraño mucho, quiero volver a estar con él y con Naruto como antes... ¿por qué se tuvo que ir?... ¿tanto odiará? Ayúdeme, yo lo sigo amando muchísimo... Quiero morir, Tsunade..." _Aquellas palabras las recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer que venía entre lágrimas a decirle que no lo aguantaba, que quería morir, que estaba muy lastimada, muy sola. Tsunade la ayudó, y _ella_ aceptó. Pero... ¿por qué todo se tuvo que poner así? Si Sakura nunca hubiera vuelto nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo era la culpa de Tsunade, todo era su única culpa...

-Tsunade- Llamó Sasuke- Dime... ¿en dónde crees que estén?

-No sé- Contestó la rubia.

-¿Algo, alguna pista?

-Un lugar, pero ya no sé si estarán allí.

-Dímelo.

La Hokage le entregó unos papeles y el nombre de un lugar. Lo miró con confusión y le volvió a preguntar qué tramaba. Él se reusó a contestar, había poco tiempo, y menos para charlar idioteces.

«Ino, rápido» Pensó el chico, impaciente.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

La tarde caía en Konoha; un Sasuke cansado, una Tsunade deprimida y un aura de flojera se encontraban en una oficina vuelta un desastre.

-Si tuvieras ordenado tu escritorio todo fuera más fácil- Se quejó el moreno.

-Si me dijeras qué planeas todo fuera _de maravilla, _cariño- Reprimió la vieja.

-Hmp- Bufó el chico y se recostó en la silla.

-¿Qué esperamos, de nuevo?- Preguntó por decimotercera vez la Hokage.

-Ya te dije...

-¡No me has dicho nada!

-A Ino- Soltó, obstinado.

-¿¡Y para que mier...!?

-¡¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!!

-¡Tú no me mandas a callar!

-¡Vieja molesta!

-¡Maldito emo!

-¡Que no soy emo...!

-¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES RECOSTARTE A ESPERAR A TU AMANTE O QUÉ COÑO QUE SEA ESA TIPA EN TU VIDA!

-¡Yo sé que es mi culpa!. ¡La única que no ha dejado de quejarse y bufar por toda la habitación eres tú!

-¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DICES DE UNA VEZ QUÉ ESTÁS PLANEANDO!?. ¿¡QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ, RELAJADOS, SAKURA PODRÍA...!

-Estar en éste lugar- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas que sostenía un mapa a lo alto.

-Bien echo, Ino- Sonrió Sasuke y a Tsunade casi se le sale una vena del cráneo- Toma tu galleta...

-Ni que ahora fuera un desgraciado perro- Bufó Ino, _aparentemente_cansada- Dormirrr... dormirrr...

-Bien... ¿y cómo conseguiste eso?- Preguntó la Hokage.

-Investigaciones, rastreaciones, qué importa ya- Sopló Sasuke y vio el mapa- Vamos antes de que me muera del cansancio.

-¡Dímelo a mi!- Lloriqueó Ino mientras se recostaba de la pared- Sasuke es la última vez que te hago un favor así.

-Eso dices ahorita, pero verás que...

-Ahorra si es de verdad...- Replicó la rubia vieja con cara seria- SI NO MOVEMOS EL TRASERO PARA DONDE ESTÁ MI SAKURITA, **TE****MATARÉ.**

-Increíblemente sutil, tú- Dijeron al unisono Ino y Sasuke.

Tsunade y Sasuke salieron y se dirigieron hacia Sakura, pobre ella¿cómo estaría? De _ella _no se esperaba nada bueno.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Katsune.

-Tus ojos azules son peores que tus ojos negros- Comentó la chica.

-Cuando me fuerzo mucho por sentir algo, mis ojos pierden color. Algún día llegarán a ser totalmente blancos, y verás que allí si serán peores.

-¿Ojos blancos? Ni me lo imagino...

La voz de Sakura era más fría de lo normal y, a la vez, más relajada. Katsune la miró con un poco de rencor que no podía sentir. ¿Por qué había rechazado su propuesta?. ¿De dónde sacó esa fuerza de voluntad? La _pobre _Sakura que _ella _conocía nunca tendría unos ojos tan fuertes, tan brillantes... tan, envidiables... ¿no? Katsune apretó los dientes. Se levantó cuidadosamente y golpeó a Sakura con toda su fuerza.

-Aparta de tu corazón ese dolor- Dijo.

-En mi corazón no hay dolor.

-Sí lo hay; hay dolor, debilidad, fragilidad. Aún veo a través de esos ojos verde—jade y puedo ver tu corazón temblando, monstruos de tu pasado renaciendo y esa debilidad que odias admitir aflorando en tu mente.

Katsune al ver que Sakura no respondía, la volvió a golpear, esta vez en la cara. La nariz de la chica comenzó a sangrar.

-Defiéndete- Ordenó _ella_- Pelea contra mí, y derrótame. No me puedes desobedecer.

Sakura se levantó y trató de evitar los ágiles puñetazos de su Sensei. Sí, tenía que pelear. Afrontando las cosas era la mejor manera de superarlo todo. Trató de secarse la nariz por el golpe y Katsune la tumbó al piso.

-_Débil- _Susurró maliciosamente la morena con una sonrisa.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y fue a la ofensiva. _Ella _era demasiado rápida, demasiado buena, nunca erraba. No sentía dolor cuando Sakura la lograba tocar, nunca sus ojos se volvieron azules cuando ellas dos peleaban. Una "esclava mental" era Sakura, un débil esclava, un pequeño juguete. ¿_Ella_ la iba a hacer feliz?. ¿Alguien que la enseñó a no sentir nada la iba a ser feliz?. ¿Pero qué tipo de droga había utilizado Katsune en Sakurita? Buena clase de masoquismo era seguir obedeciéndola. Recordó aquélla ilusión, eso se lo decía todo, la verdad estaba allí. Su sensei siempre le dijo a Sakura que la esperanza y todo lo relacionado a sentir era malo, malvado, te consumía, te derrotaba, te hacía esclava de ellos. Valla cinismo. ¿Y en dónde queda _ella_, pidiendo que le devuelvas un favor, que le devuelvas sentimientos que no tiene?

Sakura se volvió a levantar, se concentró en defenderse, golpearla no sería muy productivo.

«Sí, sí, de repente grita "qué dolooor" y me caí de la cama» Pensó sarcásticamente Sakura.

Katsune se dio cuenta que Sakura ya había hallado la manera de empatar la pelea.

-Ya- Dijo Katsune.Sakura paró y se volvió a sentar, lo mismo hizo _ella._

_Ella_ era un ser muy inteligente y sabía que lo único que terminaría con eso es que Sakura se fortaleciera más. La entrenó cuatro duros años para que fuera un ser frío, que, a cualquier muestra de afecto se aflojara. La debilitó, la usó, le repitió una y otra vez que los sentimientos eran malvados, que ella iba a terminar mal. La hizo de cristal, de azúcar, la entrenó para que con sólo ver a Sasuke y conocerlo de nuevo volviera a caer y se odiara. Siempre quiso que Sakura se odiara a sí misma, que detestara ser como era. En el fondo, o quizá más afuera, la niña amorosa que era Sakura, existía, vivía, respiraba y (con la horrible combinación que hacía esto con su "alter ego" emo) la hacía frágil como una cara copa de vidrio. Siempre y cuando, al final, Sakura cayera en cuenta que su sentimientos le quitaban su lógica, entonces se los entregaría a Katsune y se mataría a sí misma. ¿Y por qué no? A _ella _le habían echo lo mismo, no había injusticia en hacérselo también a _Sakurita_.

Katsune bufó de manera ruidosa, no tenía idea de cómo hacerla aceptar la propuesta. El tiempo pasaba y Sakura seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Eres débil?- Preguntó _ella_ sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser derrotada.

Sakura volteó los ojos hacia donde Katsune, no, esa pregunta _no._Esa era la única pregunta que no podía responder. No podía decir "Sí, soy débil" porque la satisfacería, pero tampoco podía decir "No lo soy" porque _ella _sabría que es una mentira, y que Sakura sólo se estaba aferrando a una mentira para defenderse.

En medio de la confusión de la chica, Katsune se dio cuenta de su indecisión. Sí, al fin y al cabo, una pregunta como esa era la que faltaba para derrotar a Sakura.

-Dime la verdad... ¿crees que eres débil?

Sakura se forzaba cada vez más para decidir la respuesta, olvidando completamente que _ella_ se iba a dar cuenta. Comenzó a sudar y apartó la mirada; Katsune sonrió de lado.

-Ya veo... ¿pero por qué? Pensé que serías más fuerte ahora, ya que yo...

-¿Que tú qué?- Musitó Sakura- ¿Me _enseñaste _a no serlo?. ¡Ja-ja!. ¡¿Y por eso estoy como estoy hoy?!. ¡Soy cada vez más débil!

Katsune sonrió satisfecha. Oh, sí, Sakura ya se estaba dando cuenta que _ella_ sólo la ablandaba más. Eso no era bueno, era malo,_muy malo. _Katsune sabía el riesgo que implicaba eso, Sakura la conocía mejor que nadie, y tenerla como enemiga sería _pésimo, extremadamente pésimo. _

-No, Sakurita, decirme esto implica que tu voluntad a crecido- Sonrió Katsune.

-No me sonrías falsamente- Reclamó Sakura- No necesito una sonrisa falsa para saber que es mentira eso.

-No es una mentira- Dijo Katsune y se recostó más en su silla- Siempre te hice ver más débil para que creyeras que lo eras y así ser cada vez más fuerte. Veo que no me fue como esperaba...

_Buen plan, Katsune, estás mejorando tu manera de mentir._

-¿Y para qué me serviría eso?

-Cada vez creerías que eras débil, mientras te hacías fuerte y más fuerte. La Sakura inocente y tonta, puedo verla, ya está desapareciendo de ti. Tus ojos son más fijos, más hermosos. Sólo que tú crees todo lo contrario. Es como las chicas que quieren ser flacas, siempre se prueban tallas de ropa más pequeñas para no entrar en ellas y sentirse gordas, eso les hace tener más fija la idea de adelgazar.

Sakura mostró interés en sus ojos.

-Estás creciendo, Sakurita. Te diste cuenta que te sentías cada vez más débil y eso te tumbó. Siempre te dije que no hicieras esto pero hoy, por favor...

Un silencio resonó en la habitación y Sakura la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

_-...¿podrías confiar en mi?_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

El corazón de Sakura se abrió por completo con esas palabras. Toda su fuerza y su voluntad estaban decayendo y se hacía más vulnerable. Katsune la abrazó y Sakura no pudo evitar agitarse y desmayarse. ¡No! Katsune la estaba usando. ¡No podía permitir...!

Sakura se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para eso. Ya no se podía mover, no podía hacer nada. Katsune la soltó, la amarró y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

-_...ahora, vas a aceptar. Quieras o no._

Rió de manera ruidosa, tatareando una canción malvada. "_Te pasa por débil" _le dijo a Sakura mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de la chica. Sakura quería gritar, no podía abrir los ojos, pero sentía a _ella_ sonriendo y riéndose.

-¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES?- Gritó Tsunade, irrumpiendo en la habitación. Sakura pudo abrir los ojos y vio a Katsune rabiosa.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- Soltó Katsune

-¡SUELTA A SAKURA!- Gritó la Hokage.

-Serás imbécil, no lo voy a hacer- Vio a Sakura que estaba desesperándose- ¿Viste? Llegó el idiota de Uchiha a "rescatarte" luego que te trató tan fríamente. ¿Qué tal si lo asesinamos ahorita?- Rió la mujer.

Sakura no se podía mover, de nuevo.

-Quizá sea más fácil de lo que pensé- Terminó Katsune para dirigirse rápidamente hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos y sonrió de medio lado.

Katsune lo golpeó con fuerza, pero él detuvo sus ataques. Hizo un jutsu de fuego que _ella_repelió. Katsune ubicó su mano en la garganta del chico, aprovechando un momento de desconcentración, y apretó fuertemente. Sonrió pero su sorpresa fue inminente, el Sasuke que estaba siendo ahorcado se volvió una gran masa de serpientes.

«¡Genjustsu!» Pensó la chica viendo a Sasuke detrás de ella, en perfecto estado.

-¿Muy fácil?- Soltó Sasuke y se dirigió a la mujer. Trató de ir a la ofensiva pero se dio cuenta de algo, esa mujer también era muy buena.

-Déjate de ilusiones tontas y peleemos en serio- Dijo la mujer, Sasuke vio sus ojos volverse más claros de lo normal. ¿Qué significaba eso? No importaba, no había tiempo para averiguar.

Hizo una que otra técnica de fuego que la alcanzaron; Sasuke se obstinaba, _ella_ no mostraba ni un pizca de dolor. Era rápida, era ágil y era fuerte. Debía tener algún punto débil. Si continuaba así _ella_ jamás se iba a rendir, y Sasuke terminaría con el chakra por el piso.

Sakura veía la preocupación de Sasuke... y recordó que él creía que Katsune podía leer la mente. Tratando de salir de la prisión a que le encadenó _ella_, vio una figura detrás de todos ellos. ¡¿Pero que...?!

-...s_hintenshin—no—jutsu..._- Susurró la figura y la mente de Sakura se tornó en blanco.

De repente, sintió como si alguien estuviera entrando en su cuerpo.

«¡¡Pero que mierdas, Ino!!. ¿Qué haces aquí?» Pensó la Inner de Sakura. Ino había tomado control de su cuerpo.

«Ayudándote, frentona» Respondió la chica. «Como Sasu-chan lo sospechó, esta parálisis es totalmente psicológica... Entonces esto lo hace más fácil»

«¿Psicológica?» Preguntó Inner-Sakura.

«Luego te explico, pero... ¿te puedes quedar tranquila y dejarme?»

«Ok, no estorbo» Pensó de mala gana a la Inner-Sakura.

La "Sakura" controlada por Ino, se fue levantando sigilosamente para que ella no se diera cuenta.

«¿Hay algo que necesites que Sasuke sepa para que derrote a _ella_?»Preguntó Ino.

«Que Katsune no lee las mentes, sólo pareciera que lo hiciera porque dice que "las mentes de los humanos son muy fáciles de comprender"»

Ino frunció el ceño.

«Esto te va a doler Sakurita, pero a la vista de que eres emo, todo se puede jejeje»

«¿Qué me vas a hacer?»

«Enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade que está del otro lado, quédate quieta»

Con un kunai, Ino fue escribiéndose en el brazo lo que le había dicho Sakura. La Inner-Sakura estaba sorprendida por la inteligencia de Ino.

«Cómo todo lo que le pase a este cuerpo me pasa a mi, Tsunade podrá leer esto. ¡Soy un coco!» Se apremió Ino, feliz «Tsunade se lo hará llegar a Sasuke, ahora, necesito hacer algo peligroso. Quédate quieta»

«Se te olvida que Tsunade le tiene miedo a la sangre...»

«¡Miedo a la sangre, mi culo!. ¡Esto es importante!»

La sangre corría por el brazo de Sakura, pero Ino no le importó. Se levantó mientras Sasuke distraía a _ella_.

_-¡Shin dashin no jutsu_!- Soltó Ino hacia su cuerpo y éste se acercó a ella.

Canceló la posesión de mentes y se situó en su cuerpo. Hablándole a la Sakura abatida, pero fuera de la presión de Katsune, le dijo que había que intentar noquear o _matar _a Katsune desde donde estaban. Sakura dijo que era imposible, que _ella_ se daría cuenta.

Para Sasuke, saber que Katsune no leía las mentes era el mejor de sus alivios.

«Si no puedo hacer que sufra entonces tendrá que morir de alguna forma...» Pensó Sasuke lanzando un chidori a su enemiga que le abrió una herida profunda en el muslo. Los ojos de _ella_ se aclararon más. De la herida corría un montón de sangre, que hizo a Tsunade estremecerse.

«Respira, uno, dos, tres...» Pensó la Hokage para tranquilizarse.

Cada vez, Sasuke lograba herir más a Katsune, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, Sasuke también estaba gravemente herido. Pero no importaba, Tsunade le había dado una inyección antes de venir para que no pudiera sentir dolor físico por 4 horas. Por otra parte, Ino y Sakura pensaban una manera de herirla.

-¿Vamos a matarla?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Si es necesario.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿Y es que aún tienes las bolas para preguntar por qué?!. ¿Acaso no te lo explicó Sasuke en el Genjutsu?. Te va a consumir, y te va a lastimar. Por eso. ¿¡No ves lo que ha hecho con tu vida!?

Ino vio la cara asustada de Sakura y le sonrió.

-Todo está bien. Regresaremos a Konoha sanos. Sin rencor.

-No, a ti siempre te tendré rencor, cerda- Comentó Sakura de mala gana.

-Yo también a ti, frentona, jaja.

Katsune no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba en un tres contra uno.

«Maldición, Sakura se zafó...»

-¡Sakura!- Gritó Katsune- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Tú...!. ¿Todo es mentira, verdad?. ¡Todo este tiempo...!- Gritó Sakura- ¡Esta es mi decisión!

-Estás errando, cariño- Replicó Katsune- Yo te voy a dar lo que deseas... Esa fuerza que tú quieres.

-¡No! La fuerza la quieres tú. Yo ya la tengo, tú la necesitas. ¡Tú la perdiste y ahora me la quieres quitar a mi!

Aquéllo espantoso, horrible, peligroso, acababa de ocurrir. Los ojos de _ella_ eran completamente blancos y su cara estaba inexpresiva.

-Te... mataré.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Estamos cerca del final!!!!! **

**Esto, en vez de deprimirme, me alegra aún más. ¡Al fin!. ¡Al fin!. ¡Al fin! Aleluya! (Apostemos a que cuando termine este, empezaré otro, o me dedicaré tiempo completo a "no es otro año más en la academia" jajaja).**

**Bueno, quiero avisarles que estoy en etapa de REESCRIBIMIENTO de todos mis fics. Especialmente "No es Otro Año más en La Academia", necesito con URGENCIA reescribirlo, pero es mucho trabajón TToTT Así que algún alma caritativa que no tiene nada que hacer con su tiempo en Semana Santa, me ayudaría a reescribir el fic?? Los alabaría con todo mi espíritu de Fan-girl jajajaja**

**Amen a Antic Café! Amenlos! **

**Viva el Visual Kei!**

**Amen a GazettE también!**

**Feliz Semana Santa!**

**Un Kiss, cuidense!**

**Linda29693**


	9. Loneliness

**¡Tardanza y cole!. ¡Esta vez si es el cole!. ¡No es una excusa! Bueno, aquí va el capítulo, ojalá que les guste!**

**Capítulo 09: Loneliness **

"**La última canción para ti**

**Sueños, lágrimas, recuerdos**

**Desbordantes deseos**

**Noche silenciosa, no traigas soledad**

**¿Cómo decirte lo mucho que te extraño día a día?**

**Una luz azul, una rosa blanca marchita**

**No quiero mi vida si es sin ti..."**

_whispers about loneliness_

-Te... mataré.

Sakura se paralizó del miedo. Era una cara diabólica, le causaba tanto pánico que no podía respirar. Sentía que moría, que todos los sueños se desplomaban, que nada existía. Ino estaba en la misma situación, los peores recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Esos ojos blancos y vacíos que le succionaba la voluntad a cualquiera.

En su ataque de locura, Katsune, sacudió Tsunade contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente.

Ya no hablaba, no decía ni una palabra además de sonidos extraños. La rabia que intentaba sentir Katsune había hecho que perdiera su sentido de la lógica. Sólo estaba actuando por instinto. Los iba a matar a todos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Gritó Sasuke, pero vio las caras de sus compañeras. Estaban llenas de terror.

-¡No la miren a los ojos!. ¡No dejen que las usen!- Gritó Sasuke. Estaba enfadado, su Genjutsu no servía de nada en esa masa sin vida humana. Era sólo un cuerpo que se movía y golpeaba.

Ino evito el primer golpe, tratando de mantenerse así, pero _Ella_ estaba actuando tan precipitadamente que ya no podía esquivar ningún golpe. La Katsune de los ojos blancos la agarró con fuerza y la pegó de la pared. Una costilla, Ino se le había roto una costilla. Katsune seguía golpeándola sin inmutarse.

Pronto el dolor era inmenso. La costilla rota se había enterrado en su pulmón derecho, no tenía salvación.

Sasuke trató de defenderla pero Katsune ya nadie la podía controlar; golpeaba, tiraba, atravesaba. Hasta que al final colgó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ino del techo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sakura estaba horrorizada; Ino estaba muerta, estaba deformada, llena de sangre. _La persona que más odió estaba muerta,y asimismo, había muerto su primera amiga en toda su vida._

Sasuke trataba de no ver el cuerpo de Ino, tenía que proteger las vidas de Sakura y Tsunade, tenía que sacarlas de allí, y sobrevivir también. Sakura lo miró.

-Vamos- Alentó.

Sasuke y Sakura jugaron un momento con _ella_ a esquivarla; la lastimaban y ella enloquecía cada vez más. Sus ojos totalmente blancos sin pupilas los miraban fijamente. Cerraron los ojos y desviaron las miradas. Sasuke sentía el chakra, aunque el de _ella_ era muy extraño, no era gigantesco, pero causaba una sensación grotesca y poderosa.

-¡Sakura, cuidado!- Gritó el chico y ésta esquivo un puñetazo. Ya no podía más, estaba usando su chakra hasta el límite y le costaba moverse. Si seguía así se iba a desmayar.

-¡N-no... puedo...!- Jadeó Sakura y Sasuke la sostuvo mientras se desplomaba.

El moreno vio la situación, Sakura no podía más... Y él también estaba demasiado cansado, pero _ella_ no se detenía. Dejó a Sakura en un esquina, si Katsune estaba actuando sin pensar entonces no vería que había escondido a Sakura.

Pero no fue así, Katsune en vez de golpear a Sasuke, fue directamente hacia Sakura.

La agarró y Sasuke trató de quitársela. Pero ella no paraba. Reía. Reía maléficamente. Hasta que Katsune la tiró al suelo y se dirigió a él. Sasuke puso posición de defensa, pero el golpe que recibió lo tiró al suelo. Los ojos blancos lo miraban cada vez más fijamente, mientras más trataba de resistir, más dolor sentía. Cuando Katsune estaba ya demasiado cerca de él, Sakura gritó.

-¡S-SUÉLTALO!-

Corrió hasta ellos y estuvo a punto de atravesarse entre Katsune y Sasuke, pero no. Sasuke la apartó con fuerza y recibió el golpe.

-¡IMBÉCIL!. ¡NO HAGAS ESO!- Gritó Sasuke y se dirigió hasta la chica, que jadeaba.

-N-no.. me llames imbécil... estúpido...- Tartamudeó la chica y éste la abrazó.

-Tenemos que salir todos de aquí... ¿bien?. Nunca te perdonaría que te sacrificases por mi- Dijo él y se separó, parando con el pie un ataque de Katsune- Recuerda que no estamos solos, y _ella_ está loca.

-Si no hacemos algo terminaremos igual que Ino- Respondió Sakura, mientras se escondía, su condición no le permitía defenderse bien- Un plan es lo que necesitamos.

-Sí, porque tenemos tiempo suficiente de pensar en uno- Sopló irónicamente el moreno- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya ni siquiera atacarla sirve, está fuera de control.

Sólo la luna alumbraba el lugar en donde combatían. Una luna que con dificultad iluminaba toda la zona, pero por lo menos dejaba a Sasuke poder ver a lo que lo golpeaba. Sakura estaba detrás de una pared, en donde pegaba bastante la luz; no sería agradable que cierta mujer la atacara a ella por sorpresa.

Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de concentrase para reponer rápido su chakra. Una gota de agua fría de la cayó en la cabeza, luego otra en el brazo, otra en la pierna. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Nubes cargadas estaban a punto de tapar la única fuente de luz que tenían. Sakura trató de avisarle a Sasuke, pero éste le hizo una seña; ya se había dado cuenta.

El moreno ya estaba en su punto y _ella_ no se calmaba. Trataba de pensar en algo, _algo_ que la hiciera reaccionar. ¿La lluvia? Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, pero era totalmente estúpido. Volvió a ver a Katsune, sus ojos blanco-amarillentos lo espiaban a todos los lugares a donde iba. ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?... ¿Haría efecto?...

-¡Sasuke, la lluvia!- Gritó Sakura, quien estaba pensando lo mismo que él- ¡Es una locura, p-pero...!

Sakura colapsó, el cansancio era demasiado.

-¡Sakura!- Musitó Sasuke y se dirigió hacia afuera, mientras Katsune lo seguía.- ¡Sakura, resiste!. ¡Carajo!

Sasuke le pegó en la cara a Katsune y fue rápidamente hacia Sakura.

-Respira, está tranquila...- Sasuke sintió a Katsune detrás de él y se volteó con rapidez- ¡Hija de puta!. ¿Por qué no te mueres de una sola vez?

Empujó a Sasuke contra la pared y sus anormalmente largas uñas estaban a punto de atravesarlo.

Las nubes cambiaron, solo una pequeña porción de la luna alumbraba. Alumbraba únicamente a Sakura que gateaba lejos de Katsune y Sasuke.

_«No soy una cobarde... Lo hago porque no tengo fuerzas para pelear contra ella... No estoy huyendo... estoy siendo inteligente...»_ Pensaba Sakura, para no sentir culpa de estar corriendo lejos.

Peleando en la oscuridad y con la barriga acechada por una uña que amenazaba con atravesarlo. Por más que lo intentaba, los ojos de Katsune se clavaban en los suyos. La uña retrocedió unos centímetros y Sasuke trató de apartarla. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de todo. Impulso...

Impulso.

Fuerza.

Gotas de sangre cayeron debajo de Sasuke, que observaba el hoyo en su estómago.

_-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Silencio... Sólo la voz de Sakura se escuchaba a lo lejos. Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué había pasado? Me sentía extraño, mientras me levantaba en fijé que todo estaba negro. No podía poner mis pensamientos en orden, sentía un gran ardor en el estómago. Caminé hasta que me cansé, parecía un camino infinito. Me senté, esperé a poder pensar... De repente el dolor de mi barriga empezó a hacerse más fuerte. No sé si comencé a alucinar o qué me pasó, pero una figura de cabello dorado estaba al frente de mi. Cabello dorado y ojos azules. Era... alta y hermosa. Me miró y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Maestro... me siento tan débil...

-¿Hm?

Hice una cara de sorpresa y miré para otro lado.

-Y-y... y él no me presta atención ya... Q-quiero llorar... Pero tengo tanta sed... Déme agua, Maestro...- Pidió con una sonrisa- Maestro, cuando me dice esas cosas... me hace sonreír...

La figura desapareció, y luego volvió a aparecer, pero con el cabello de otro color; plateado oscuro.

-Soy fuerte ahora, ¿verdad Maestro?- Dijo con una expresión fría- Ya no me hace daño. ¿Quiere probar? Me siento genial... ¿Que si él aparece? No, esté tranquilo, nunca lo desobedecería, Maestro.

Volvió a desvanecerse y apareció de nuevo. Su cabello era negro como la noche. Sus ojos azules aún seguían siendo hermosos, pero estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo odio... odio esto... Te desobedecí... M-me dijo que mi cabello dorado era tan hermoso... me sentí tan débil... Te desobedecí, Maestro. Todo por culpa de él..._ De estos malditos sentimientos..._

La luz de sus ojos se esparció por la habitación y luego se disminuyó a nada. Sus ojos azules eran negros como su cabello... su cuerpo estaba pálido.

-¿Maestro?. ¿En dónde está?. ¿Por qué no siento nada?... ¿Maestro?- La figura se levantó y miró alrededor- Que... Me siento tan vacía... ¿No hay nada dentro de mi?. ¿Maestro?. ¡¿Maestro?!

Sus ojos se volvieron grises y se los agarró rápidamente. Una voz masculina rió.

-¡¡Espere tanto tiempo!!- Gritó- ¡¡Los tengo de nuevo!!. ¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!! Poobre Katsu-chan; perdió sus sentimientos.

-¿M-mis sentimientos?- Se vio las manos y se agarró los ojos- Me voy a vengar...

-¡No puedes!. ¡Sin sentimientos eres sólo un pequeño muñeco inservible!... Te diré algo, Katsu-chan, si se vuelven blancos, morirás.

-¿Qué se vuelven blancos?. ¿¡Maestro!?

La voz desapareció y la figura siguió allí.

-¡¿Katsune?!- grité- ¿¡Tú?!

-¿Hm?. ¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó secamente- Muérete.

La figura desapareció y me puse a gritar.

-¡KATSUNE!. ¡KATSUNE!

Me tiré al suelo negro, estaba alucinando. La Katsune de ojos azules y cabello dorado se sentó al lado mio.

-¿No te preocupa Sakurita?- La miré con rabia- La maté...- Sus ojos se aguaron- ¿Por qué nunca me dí cuenta que al final de todo yo era yo? Tan fácil como ver sus ojos de nuevo...los hermosos ojos negros de él... De él al que siempre amé aún sin sentir nada...- Comenzó a llorar en mi hombro- Sakura te amaba tanto... tanto que no pudo permitir que te tomara y te matara...

-¿¡De qué hablas!?- Musité.

-¡No me grites!- Lloró Katsune- No me grites más... me recuerdas tanto a él... Tus ojos son como los de él... Yo no quería matar a nadie yo sólo lo quería a él...

-Oye... ¿Y yo?. ¿Estoy vivo...?

-Tu realidad es la fantasía, y en la fantasía está la realidad...

-¡Dime de una vez!

-¡No te diré nada, idiota!- Refunfuñó Katsune y se volteó- ¡Idiota!

Sasuke rió, no se imaginaba a una Katsune tan... tan Sakura...

-¿Y.. Sakura?

-Está muerta... ¿que no te dije ya?- Katsune me miró y yo no le creí nada.

-En serio- Dije.

-Sasuke, ella está muerta. Está muerta como yo, como la rubia, como Tsunade. Todas murieron. Y aquí estás tú.

-M-mentira... ¡MENTIRA!- grité.

-¡No lo es!

-Sí... ¡Lo es!

-¿Y ella siempre lloró para que esto terminara así?. ¡Pero si al final tú también...!. Jajajajaja...

-¿De qué te ríes?

Mi dolor en el estómago se hizo más punzante.

-¿Te duele el estómago?

Ya no podía responder, me dolía demasiado el estómago. Era un ardor terrible...

-¡Hey!

No escuchaba, el dolor era peor que si me estuvieran quemando la barriga. Pronto ya no podía ver... no podía pensar... el estómago me ardía...

-Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que estás vivo- Sonrió Katsune y el dolor me consumió.

-¡Y... Sakurita también!- Rió.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-¡¡PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Gritó Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿A-a-ah?- Preguntaron todos en la sala de emergencias.

-¡¡MORFINA, MORFINA!!- gritó una enfermera.

-¡Gas!. ¡Traigan gas!- gritó otra enfermera.

-¡ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, HIJA DE PUTA, HIJA DE PUTAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Aquí traigo la Morfina!... ¡Y el gas!

-¡Duérmelo de una vez!

-Zorr...- Sasuke se durmió.

-¡¿Qué verga le sucede?!

-¡Pensé que estaba en coma!

-¡Y el plena operación del estómago!

-¿¡Pasó algo!?- Dijo alguien entrando a la sala- Escuché unas cuantas maldiciones...

-¡Oh, señora Tsunade!. ¡Enloqueció!

-¿Que no estaba en coma?

-¡Sí, pero de repente comenzó a gritar!

-Déjenmelo a mi... -Tsunade se acercó con cuidado y retiró el gas. Sasuke abrió los ojos con dificultad- ¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA QUE NO VES QUE ESTÁS EN UN HOSPITAL?

-¿Y TÚ QUE ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ COMO SI...?

-¡TRAGA GAS!. ¡TRAGA GAS Y CALLATE!- Gritó Tsunade- ¡¡TRAAAGATELO!!

-¡¡Hmmmmmm!!- Sasuke cerró los ojos y se durmió.

-Listo, no molestará más- Sonrió Tsunade. Las enfermeras miraron atónitas la escena.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke-kun... Te veo aquí así, y me siento miserable. Miserable de tanto tiempo que pude estar viéndote desde la distancia, apoyándote incondicionalmente, buscando mi felicidad de otra manera. Estás ahora en los susurros que escucho en las noches, esas palabras frías que me dolían tanto. ¿Sabes? Aprendí algo con Katsune. Aprendí a no amarte. Las veces que mi corazón subía su ritmo, era que los recuerdos llenaban mi cabeza. Mi cabeza llena de ese amor, Sasuke-kun. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido verte así?. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé odiándote?. Ver que trataste de protegerme, me hace miserable. Todo ese tiempo que perdí amando, y todo el tiempo que perdí odiando. Sasuke, ya no sé ni que va conmigo, que tengo que hacer, que tengo que decirte cuando despiertes. _

_Y... y te veo así... te veo así y quiero besarte. Nunca he besado a nadie en toda mi vida porque no podía sacar tu imagen de mi mente. Pero ahora tu imagen no está en mi mente, está en frente de mi. Sasuke-kun... ¿y si despiertas? Si despiertas mientras te digo cuanto deseo llorar en este momento, pero tu figura me lo prohíbe por completo. ¿Qué pensarías?. Yo no supe hacer nada cuando estabas a mi lado, cuando te fuiste seguía sin poder hacer nada. Y ahora... Y ahora tampoco sé qué hacer. Me cansé de sufrir, aún amándote sabiendo que estoy aquí con vos y nadie nos ha interrumpido. _

_Me quedaría horas y horas viéndote y no me cansaría._

_Eres hermoso... ¿lo sabías?. Todo el mundo dice que el amor todo lo perdona... Yo te perdoné hace tiempo, pero te seguí odiando. Odiando no por lo que me hiciste, odiando por tu existir. ¿Sabías cuanta falta me hacías?. ¿A mi y a Naruto? Él te perdonó... Él pudo. Ser tu amigo, estar contigo. Ino también te perdono, y asimismo dejó de amarte. Pero lo de ella era un capricho... Oh, la extraño... ¿sabes? Extraño su voz chillona. Quiero llorar por ella, pero no creo que le hubiera gustado. Ella era mi única amiga, Ino-cerda... ¿Ella me quería, verdad? Oh, Sasuke-kun, quiero disculparme con ella, quiero... hacer todo eso que no pude hacer._

_¿Y si morías peleando contra Katsune? Moriría de dolor. Lloraría como nunca. Te extrañaría tanto que ya me daría igual mi vida. Si tú ya no estabas en este mundo... si ya no estuvieses... tendría que morir también. ¿Si morimos algún día podemos vernos en el infierno? Tú mano está tan fría..._

_¿Quién soy yo, Sasuke-kun?. ¿Quién soy para tomar tu mano después de lo que les hice a todos?. Quiero caminar, prefiero no volver jamás. ¿Y si ya no te vuelvo a ver? Mejor para ti; te estaré observando. No sé si este amor es correspondido, ya no sé nada. Pero creo que estarías mejor sin mi._

_Te quise todo los años de mi vida. Te quise desde que te vi por primera vez. Te quise cuando me abandonaste. ¿Tú me quieres?. ¿Me quisiste?... No tengo respuesta ya._

_Sólo quiero decirte adiós por hoy, o por esta semana, tal vez por este mes, o por esta vida. Pero hoy es adiós. Y si es por esta vida, adiós es adiós. Entonces no te volveré a ver, Sasuke-kun._

_...sasuke-kun, adiós..._

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Sasuke presionó esa mano que agarraba la suya. Sudaba sin control. ¿Quién le hablaba?. La mano trataba de soltarse. Sasuke no podía dejar de sudar.

-y-ya... no...- Trató de articular- y-ya no... te vallas... no...

Sintió una mano cálida agarrando su mano. Y un beso en la frente. La mano de soltó y Sasuke cerró los puños, volviéndose a dormir.

-N-no... ya no te vuelvas a ir...- Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, hablaba entrecortadamente- por favor... ya no... no...

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y abrió las palmas. Una lágrima se resbaló de sus ojos.

-Te dije que no...

**Fin del Capítulo 09.**

**¡¡El próximo será el final!!. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Pobre Katsune, pobre Sakura y pobre Ino. ¡Oh, la amo en este fic!**

**LiNdA-ChAn!**

**linda-29693**


	10. Koko kara Hajimaru

**Capítulo 10 Koko Kara Hajimaru**

_together_

Sasuke respiraba profundamente ante la tranquilidad de la sala, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, o si en realidad estaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrados. Un ruido sordo proveniente de la puerta de la habitación logró que éste abriera los ojos.

-¿Sasuke-san? -Una enfermera de cabello rubio le sonrió amablemente- Veo que has despertado. ¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade-sama?

Sasuke hizo un suave movimiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Todo estaba confuso, y la verdad no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

-Eh, disculpe. ¿Qué fecha es hoy? -preguntó, con voz ronca.

La enfermera volteó con expresión de sorpresa y sonrió, para luego retirarse sin decir una palabra.

«¿No me habrá oído?» Se preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-chaaaaaan! -Se oyó desde el pasillo- ¿Amaneciste bien?. ¿Quieres comer algo? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo.. que tengo que hacer. Pero no recuerdo bien. ¿En dónde estoy?

-En Konoha, estas en rehabilitación. ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Lo básico... Es decir, mi pasado... Mi nombre, mi familia...

-¿En dónde vives?

-En una casa al este de Konoha, con Ino...

Tsunade hizo silencio mientras miraba a Sasuke seriamente.

-¿Puedes recordar tu vida hace un año?

-Sí

Tsunade siguió mirándolo. Cruzó los brazo y lo miró con ojos divertidos. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sasukillo... ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que no tienes casi ropa puesta?

Sasuke revisó y se dio cuenta de que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una bata de una tela muy delgada. Tsunade sonrió de lado.

-¡VIEJA PERVERTIDA! -gritó Sasuke pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Le resultaba tan familiar...

-Los dos me odiaban de una manera muy peculiar, eso es algo que siempre han tenido en común. -soltó Tsunade antes de retirarse de la habitación- Por cierto, la llave está al lado de la bisagra.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿"Tener en común"?. ¿Con quién?...

Las memorias volvieron dolorosas al cerebro de Sasuke. Como misiles estallaban millones de momentos en su mente.

_...sasuke-kun, adiós..._

¡SAKURA!

Se levantó de su cama rápidamente, recibiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pie derecho al pisar. Localizó su ropa en un estante, mientras se arrastraba para colocársela. El dolor en el pie era terrible. Estaba en rehabilitación... ¿no?. Debía haber algún remedio para el dolor por allí...

Revisó por las gavetas, los estantes, pero no encontró mar que vendas, almohadas, sábanas, etc. Estaba muy apurado, necesitaba eso rápido. Abrió el último estante y vio que había una caja que decía "Medicamentos. Sólo enfermeras, doctores o especializados usar". Haciendo caso omiso del aviso, Sasuke intentó forzar la caja. Pero simplemente no abrió.

"La llave está al lado de la bisagra"

¿Cuál bisagra?. Se volvió al estante y revisó por detrás. Una pequeña llave colgaba vacilante. La arrancó con fuerza, abrió la caja y buscó la primera medicina que dijera "para el dolor". Se tomó la pastilla sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. El dolor desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Salió del hospital, aunque no sabía decir a dónde se iría, comenzó a correr.

«Sakura...»

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Mis tristes recuerdos pasan a través de todo, incluso a través del tiempo…  
La único que los aceptará eres tú… la diosa de la luz.  
Lo que brilló ese día fue el eterno fuego de tu corazón.  
Voy a romper con mi oscuridad, la puerta a mi libertad  
el fuerte y eterno futuro está empezando_

_Sí, todo empieza de ahora en adelante._

Eternal Blaze (Mizuki Nana)

Sus ojos verdes derramaban lo que creía que serían sus últimas lágrimas, en silencio, regresó la vista a la ciudad. La mano en el corazón, las lágrimas cayendo con rapidez, sus sueños lentamente perdiéndose a lo lejos con el horizonte; ciertamente ya el futuro no brillaba con tanta fuerza como antes. Camino sin rumbo por un buen tiempo, aún sumida en pequeños sollozos.

"_No muestres tus sentimientos..."_

¡Oh, dios! El dolor era tan grande que apenas podía superarlo.

«Tengo que seguir... Tengo que vivir para observarlo... Tengo que seguir...» Se repetía incesantemente mientras cada paso se le hacía más pesado.

Creía oír la naturaleza, los pájaros, todo revoloteaba en su cabeza. Mientras todo se le hacía difícil, el sol pegaba más fuerte, pronto cayó en el suelo rendida. Tenía muchos días que no descansaba, y sentía como si sólo quisiera acostarse a dormir.

-Maldito sol...- Soltó Sakura en medio de tanto calor.

Pronto todo perdió todo el sentido, y terminó durmiéndose en el pasto.

«Cuando me despierte continúo...»

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Señorita?. ¡Señorita!

Una voz se oía un poco distante.

-Tsunade, cállate la boca. Tengo sueño -exclamó Sakura aún sumida en su siesta.

-¡Señorita! -gritó la voz.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO QUIERES?! -Se despertó Sakura con un mal humor que se notaba a leguas.

Un viejo campesino la miraba sobresaltado.

-E-em... Buenos días -Sonrió Sakura y el campesino estaba aún con cara de recién golpeado. Sakura vio que estaba vestida con un vestido marrón, que, por supuesto no era suyo.- ¿Qué es... _esto_?

-¡Ohh!. ¡Despertó nuestra bella durmiente! -Dijo una señora de mayor edad, vestida con un traje parecido al de Sakura- Te recogimos del valle, estabas toda sudada.

-...¿Y mis cosas?

-En el estante -sonrió la mujer- ¿Qué hacías tirada en el valle?...

Antes de que todos lo pudieran haber notado Sakura se había quitado el vestido marrón y puesto su traje normal.

-Gracias a todos por la hospitalidad y todo ese cuento... pero me tengo que ir -Dijo Sakura e hizo una reverencia.

-¡P-pero, señorita! -Intervino el viejo- ¡Quítese esa ropa...!

-¿Hm?. ¿Por qué?

-¡No las hemos puesto a lavar!

-No hay problema, yo luego lo lavo. Y bueno... ¡hasta pronto!

-¡P-pero...!

Sakura se marchó corriendo y la vieja miró con mirada confusa.

-¿Seguro que no le importará que Gyuun-Lee haya dormido en ella?...

-Creo que no... -Contestó el viejo y rió- ven, ven, Gyuun-Lee.

Algo parecido a un cerdo de increíble cantidad de masa corporal entró arrastrándose a la habitación.

-_Shhhhhhhhhhhhruuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm_ -Soltó el cerdo.

-¡Oh!. ¿Todavía andas mal del estómago, querido? -Dijo la viejita acariciando al gran animal- Tranquilo, tranquilo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura de repente sintió un muy mal olor proveniente de su ropa.

«¿Qué diablos hicieron con esto?... Me intriga... Oh, dios, esto de verdad apesta.»

Sakura no sabía ni en donde estaba, apestaba, y no recordaba que había pasado el día anterior.

«Había sol, eso si lo puedo asegurar... Verga... ¿el sudor apesta así de verdad?...»

Sakura se llevó su camisa a la nariz, pero antes de que ésta la tocara, Sakura la retiró con asco.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDAS HICIERON CON MI ROPA?!. ¡Viejos malditos!... ¡Uuhhh! Que asco...

Se quitó la ropa quedando totalmente desnuda. Pensó en poner todo a lavar en el río más cercano

«Me siento exhibicionista...» Pensó corriendo hacia el río, rezando por no ser vista por ninguna persona.

Cuando llegó, no dudo en ponerse a lavarla. El agua negra que salía de la ropa no era normal, estaba sucísima... Sakura no recordaba como se había puesto así de sucia, o por qué razón apestaba tanto, pero el caso era que...

Sakura comenzó a sentir un pequeño malestar en la cabeza, como un presentimiento. Iba y venía, oscilante, pero cada vez un poco más fuerte. La chica decidió no prestarle atención al malestar, usando como excusa que era el mal olor. «No me extrañaría para nada... oler esto es peor que una tortura china, o parecido»

El dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Algo resultaba tan familiar... Los poderosos ataques de dolor eran conocidos para Sakura; aquel poder se estaba acercando a ella... ¿Qué era eso tan poderoso?

Sakura soltó un sonoro grito de dolor

«¿Qué es esto?. ¿Qué me pasa?. Arg...»

Sakura se arrastró hacia el río sabiendo que la corriente estaba fuerte, éste la condujo río abajo, hacia una laguna honda. Sumergida, sintiéndose libre del dolor, abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Vaciló un momento y luego salió a respirar. Miró su reflejo en el agua turbia. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, sus raíces rosa se habían extendido hasta las orejas, mientras sólo las puntas quedaban con una sombra negra. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con tristeza y frialdad. Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

«Carajo, mi ropa aún está allá arriba...»

Se volvió a sumergir, con un pequeño malestar en la cabeza. El agua la llevaba y la traía con delicadeza.

"_- ¿Te traigo una toalla?_

_-¿T-te traigo una vida?_

_-No me haría mal... ¿Quieres la toalla?"_

"_¿En dónde está tu hermoso cabello rosa?"_

"_Te estaba buscando... Me tenías tan preocupado..."_

"_¡Aléjate de Sakura!"_

"_¿Sakura? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿¡SAKURA!?"_

"_¡PORQUE IGUAL A ELLA NO LE IMPORTA SI LO INTENTO O NO!"_

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun...

Relajada, en el agua, llorando, Sakura lentamente se quedó dormida... mientras que el cielo se nublaba y gotas caían cada vez con más intensidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke corría a través del bosque. De repente, le pareció escuchar a lo lejos un grito femenino... «¿Será...?»

Avanzó a rápidas zancadas hasta el lugar de donde provenía el grito, pero sólo encontró una ropa tirada en la orilla, que de inmediato identificó.

El río tenía la corriente fuerte... El grito...

-Oh, no, no puede ser...

Agarrando con fuerza la ropa de Sakura, Sasuke bajó el cauce. De repente, comenzó a llover. Las gotas caían con furia y en abundancia desbordando así la corriente del río.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Gritó el moreno viendo como la lluvia borraba todo rastro de la pelirrosa. Sasuke siguió bajando, obviando la fuerte lluvia, mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica sin parar.

-¡SAKURA!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-¡Sakura!..._

Creí haber oído alguien llamándome a lo lejos. La lluvia caía fuerte sobre mis hombros, tanto que estaba comenzando a lastimarme. Así que decidí salir de la laguna, tiritando, me fui acercando hacia la orilla.

-¡¡TRUUUUUUUUUM!!

Un resplandor seguido de un fuerte ruido apareció de repente.

-¡AAAAH!- Grité, asustada , corriendo a esconderme entre los matorrales. Gimiendo de exaltación, agregué- malditos truenos...

_-¡Sakura!_

De nuevo, creí haber oído a alguien llamándome, di dos pasos hacia atrás y revisé con la mirada.

-¿Quién anda allí?- Pregunté a la nada a mi alrededor, se estaba haciendo de noche y los árboles no dejaban diferenciar con claridad mi entorno- ¿¿Quién está allí??. ¡Hey!

_-¡Sakura!_

-¿¡Quién está allí?!

Un ruido sonó cerca de mi. Alguien bajó por la cascada, lo sentí. Mi dolor de cabeza volvió.

-¿¡Quién es...!?

Me lancé al suelo, agarrándome la cabeza. Arrastrándome lejos, y en silencio, me escondí bajo un árbol. Estaba sudando sin control, todo está dando vueltas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Fíjate... todo lo que ha pasado...

-Sensei...

Fíjate todo lo que hemos causado...

-¿Qué es... esto?

Estás soñando... pero da igual. ¿Estás viendo? Lo destruimos todo

-¿Qué destruimos?

Nos destruimos nosotras mismas... O bien, no te meto en esto... Digamos que te destruí, y me destruí al mismo tiempo.

Somos iguales, querida, somos iguales.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

No te preocupes por eso. Estás bien.

-¿Y tú?... Sensei, yo...

Yo ya no existo, ya te dije, estás soñando. ¿Pero te fijas? Ahora somos iguales...

-¿Soy, como tú?

No, no, no... Tú estás viva, con lo que es más importante para ti. Tu vida. Yo ya perdí eso hace mucho, y te lo quise arrebatar.

Casi lo logro... ¿sabes?

-Omh...

Es hora de que hagas todo lo que yo no pude hacer... Tienes potencial, gente que te quiere, y te tienes a ti misma... Yo no tengo nada. Nunca tuve nada, y lo que tuve, lo destruí...

-¡Me tienes...!

No, no, para nada...¿de qué hablas?. ¿Estás loca? Tú me odias, yo te quité cosas que eran vitales para ti. ¿Cómo tenerte?. ¿Controlándote? Despierta querida... Yo sólo soy un sueño, yo ya no existo.

Estás discutiendo contigo misma, con la "tú" que siempre quiso ser fuerte.

-Yo...

Adiós

-Sensei...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la cara de Sakura caían frías gotas de agua.

-¿En dónde...? Ah...

Vio el lago y se recordó de todo. Se levantó y revisó que nadie estuviera a su alrededor. De repente sintió algo, que no estaba ayer.

«¿Yo no andaba desnuda?...»

Alguien la había encontrado, y le había puesto... esa ropa putrefacta que había dejado en el río...

«A quién coño se le ocurre ponerme esto de nuevo...»

-La próxima vez no te revuelques en excremento de Cochino. Es mentira eso que le hace bien al cutis

Sakura volteó a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba allí.

«Maravilloso, primero esto, y ahora alucino»

-¿Quién anda allí? Si es que hay alguien...

-Te abrazaría, pero hueles fatal...

Rabiosa, Sakura se lanzó al lago y se despojó e la ropa, quedando sumergida totalmente.

-¡Fueron unos viejos malditos que hicieron algo con mi ropa!. ¡No me he revolcado en ningún lugar!

Sakura siguió mirando a su alrededor, pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

-¿Quién eres?

«Cuando encuentre a ese maldito que me habla... le voy a pegar esto en toda la cara...»

-Toma esto.

Arriba de Sakura, una túnica negra cayó. La pelirrosa, confundida, y dubitativa, salió corriendo del lago y se la puso inmediatamente.

-Supongo que ya no hay problema en abrazarte...

Sakura tiró la ropa que cargaba en la mano, y se llevó la mano a la boca. Mientras que la figura de un hombre, de su edad, cabello negro... la abrazaba.

La chica correspondió el abrazó mientras lloraba, podía sentir la respiración agitada de su compañero. Se tiraron al suelo los dos juntos. Sentados, abrazándose y llorando, como si alguno de ellos fuera a morir.

-¿Te vas a ir?- Preguntó el chico, lentamente y abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-No lo sé... No sé que es mejor para mi...Ya no sé...

-Hm... supongo...

-No soy fuerte... sabes... es difícil... Para mi, y no sé cual es la decisión correcta... Creo que necesito... mi tiempo sola...

-Te esperé cuatro años Sakura... No me hagas esperar más tiempo

La mano del moreno agarraba la cara de Sakura con cuidado, y sus labios tocaban los de ella suavemente.

-Cuatro largos años... por esto. Ya no pienso soportarlo más... Ya no puedo soportarlo, mejor dicho.

Sakura se lanzó hacia el moreno entre lágrimas, mientras que él besaba frenéticamente su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios... toda ella.

-No te vallas

Aquellas palabras ya eran suficientes para que Sakura se entregara a su amor. Ya no iba a guardarse todos esos sentimientos más.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke vio la cara de Sakura, envuelta en lágrimas. Con su mano, limpió la cara de la chica y prensó la frente. Intentándolo mucho, soltó:

-Yo también... Te amo, Sakura...

Sakura se echó a reír y Sasuke miró para otro lado.

-¿De qué te ríes?...- Dijo con mala cara

-Es sólo que...- Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él- Estoy muy feliz, jeje.

Los dos se abrazaron muy fuerte. Decididos a comenzar de nuevo, juntos, sin que nada más los volviera a separar. Mas nunca...

_Sí, todo empieza de ahora en adelante..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué tal?. ¿Qué les pareció? :3! Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en este fic, a todos todos los que lo pusieron en sus favoritos, a todos los que dejaron reviews, o pusieron a este fic en su lista de Alertas. Todos los que leyeron este fic y me dieron apoyo para continuarlo. Gracias a todos, los amo! Los amo! **

**Me hubiera gustado hacerle un mejor final, pero cuando estás tanto tiempo con un fic, ningún final te satisface n.nU**

**¡Viva el SasuSaku!. ¡Ánimo a todos los fans de Naruto!. ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Besos, y continúen con la Naruto-obsesión! :3 :3!!**

**GRACIAS! nOn**

**Con amorl, Linda-29693**


End file.
